


Across the Sea

by ChildofHalloween



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofHalloween/pseuds/ChildofHalloween
Summary: Uma's always been a protector. But how many lives is she willing to ruin to protect the person who needs it the most? As many as she needs, even her own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok everyone this is my first story both in the Descendants fandom as well as on AO3. Please bare with me as I'm trying to learn all of this. This story is based 3 years after D1. Mature for a reason lots of dark content. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was almost 2AM while Uma was struggling trying to finish the rest of the inventory of the fish shoppe before her mom opened the next morning most likely in a very angry hungover state. 

The had been long closed as she sent the crew home. It had even been over an hour since she sent Gil home (using his well known family strength to her advantage totally rearranging the backroom.) Gil definitely wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but boy was he helpful to keep around.

 

She was currently up on a ladder counting the dusty rusted cans that had been on the top shelf for years now. She wasn’t even 100% sure what was in them anymore. When there was a small ring of a bell above the door.

"Hey can't you read we're closed get your food somewhere else." she yelled from the back room knowing there was in fact a good chance they couldn't read. 

The footsteps didn't stop but made there way over to the stockroom. Uma readied herself to grab her sword if need be. No one had been stupid enough to rob the place in years. And anyone stupid enough to try went straight to the hospital.

"Aww but I'm not here for the food darling." a very familiar voice said Uma hid her small smirk by continuing to count the cans as he walked over to the ladder.

"Then what are you here for Harry?" she asked already knowing the answer. She felt the ladder shift slightly as his weight was leaning on it.

"I just wanted some company." he said casually his eyes following her legs and she had no doubt up her skirt. She wasn't going to say anything to stop him and he wasn't going to apologize for it.

 

"Well there's some girls down the street I'm sure dying to give you some company. I'm busy." she said as she didn't stop writing. He just scoffed at the mention of the prostitutes down at the local whore house.

 

"Why settle for some nobody when you can spend time with the goddess of the sea herself." he said she was glad she was up to high for him to notice the slight tint to her cheeks. He always had a way with words that she liked.

"Harry I got to get this done or moms gonna kill me."

"Well let me help then."

"Doing what exactly? Taking counts?" she challenged him. He let out a laugh she was never one to pull punches even with pointing out his flaws. That brutal attitude was part of what he liked about her so much. (though those legs helped) 

"Touche. But there's gotta be something I can do for you." he said sliding his hand slowly up her thigh. Slowly rubbing his fingers over the soft skin.

Holding back a small shudder as his hand moved higher she knew she was defeated. Looking around she did a quick scribble of random numbers before hopping off the ladder.

"Walk me home." she said. It hadn't been a suggestion it had been order. Not that she needed to be walked home. 

"Yes Captain." he said following her out. If she was defeated was going to make it look like her idea.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry sighed contentedly laying down in a pretty familiar small cot that wasn't his own always amazed they both fit on it. Uma was laying next to him. His fingers wrapped around hers as she played with his hand almost examining it. Times like this after sex were one of the few times she'd show her true feelings towards him. (Or so he hoped it was just him and not every guy she slept with) 

They had never actually said anything about their relationship. All Hook knew was he wasn't sleeping with anyone but her and he hoped the same though he never would ask. He didn't want to know the answer. If it wasn't what he wanted to hear he didn't know if his jealousy could handle it.

"I gotta say I'm surprised." she said taking him off the train of thought that would of soon turned dark.

"Bout what?" he said looking down at her as she still studied his hand.

"That you still got this hand. I would of figured you would of just chopped it off yourself by now." she said he just shrugged.

"Nah wouldn't much of a story would it?" he said she shrugged.

"I suppose 'i used an ax' doesn't exactly have the same feel to it as losing it to some crock in Neverland." she said with a laugh not noticing how he tensed slight.

"Oy...about that." he said sitting up she looked up at him still laying down. "Da thinks he found away to Neverland."

Uma sighed this wasn't the first time she heard this and she highly doubted the last. She knew how'd this would go. Hook would get his crew and his children all fired up with some half baked half drunk scheme to get off the island. They would set off on some grand adventure to return within a week or 2 empty handed.

"Harry-" she started but he held up a hand cutting her off.

'Nah I really think he found a way off this island this time."

"How? the only way off this place is with magic. And I don't know of you realize this but magic is a little hard to come by."

"Ahhh correct you are darling. Hard to come by but if that Lizard Queens got her staff working whose saying there isn't more around here somewhere?"

"Harry that was like 3 years ago." she said as he looked down at her she could see something in his eyes some sort of spark of hope. The same spark he got every time he started to talk about these plans.

"But what if there is? It can be the way off this stupid rock. We can leave finally go sail the seas like a real pirate crew. And we shall be the most feared pirates on the seven seas." he said before leaning down placing a kiss on her collarbone. "Our stories shall be told from wee kiddies to royalty. And your name will be known far and wide love." he said as he continued to pepper her collar with kisses.

She sighed giving up. What's the worst that can happen letting him go a few weeks? Not like anything life changing could happen in a month. Besides she suddenly wasn't in the mood to argue.

Quickly she moved pushing him down onto his back as she straddled his hips.

"What's my name?"

"Uma." he said she smirked living the way he always uttered her name.

"Damn right." she said leaning down catch his mouth with his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uma! Are you ok?” Harry ask quickly at her side as she nodded looking up at him. 
> 
> “Yeah it’s just that man he just reminded me of…"

Gil was full of shit. 100% full of shit at that. That was the only answer that Uma could think of as she glared at the plate in front of her. Nothing but hard boiled eggs. Again. For like the 5th day in a row.

She had arrived at work one day in a bad mood even worse than her normal bad moods to be stuck in that hell hole. When Gil asked her what was wrong she had informed him that her pants were bugging her, digging into her hips. Something no girl ever liked. That was when Gil decided to give her some advice. 

He swore the best diet ever was like 3 dozen hard boiled eggs every day. Quite a few of the others agreeing with this diet saying it had done wonders in less then a week. Somehow it seemed to work for everyone. Well everyone but her. She’d been eating nothing but eggs yet her pants kept feeling smaller. 

Stupid Gastons and their dumb theories. 

Taking her fork she poked at her lunch unenthusiastically. She had been eating so many damn eggs lately it almost made her nauseous. 

Scratch that, it did make her nauseous. Throwing her fork down she ran to the bathroom making it just in time to go empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. 

After she finished getting sick and washing her mouth out, she looked up into the cracked mirror. 

'It's the eggs just the eggs. A bad batch.’ she said to herself. It wasn’t a very unusual thing for the ‘Isle of the Leftovers’. 

Walking out she saw her mom sitting at the table helping herself to the eggs on the plate. She thought maybe she should warn her they might be bad. But then remembered it was her mom. 

“You ok?” Ursula asked not looking up from the plate of stolen food. 

Uma looks over at her confused on why her mom would care. She never cared when she was sick even when she was a small child. 

“Yeah I'm fine.” She said confused. 

“Good I need you to take over my shift tonight at the restaurant.” 

Oh there it was. 

“Yeah, yeah. Sure you must have some big plans.” She said grabbing her jacket walking out the door. Big plans with a man named Jack. 

It only took her a few steps out the before she heard another set of feet joining her. She didn’t even have to look behind her to know who was following behind her. 

“Ma being a pain in the ass again?” Harry said now keeping in step with her. 

“When’s she not? Making me work the night shift….again.” She said rolling her eyes as they walked towards the Shoppe. 

They had been walking talking about random occurrences and any news that had happened since they had seen each other the night before. Uma conveniently leaving out any details of being sick. Last thing she wanted was to have answer the million questions she knew he’d have that honestly she didn’t have any answers for. 

Being from Serpent Prep they were used to getting sick often from the damp but it seemed every time she did he got too overprotective. Sometimes it was best to keep it to herself & this seemed like on of those situations. 

That was until she started feeling off. They had been walking when suddenly her legs didn't feel as steady as they had been just moments before. She was suddenly light headed as a wave of dizziness suddenly washing over her. 

It all happen so suddenly & out of the blue she couldn’t help but almost fall over into a pile of old boxes. But before she could fall a hand grabbed onto her pulling her back onto her feet. 

“Hey be careful now.” A man said pulling her to steady herself. He was an old man, his dark skin seemed very sea worn & worn down from a tough life. White stubble and matching his thinning white hair. She assumed he wasn’t near the age his face gave the apprace of.

Yet still she could tell he had been very attractive when young. 

“I’m fine.” Uma snapped pulling her arm away from him. Her eyes drifted down to a faded tattoo on his wrist of a compass pointing west. She looked at it somehow it seemed familiar but she couldn't remember from where. 

“Uma! Are you ok?” Harry ask quickly at her side as she nodded looking up at him. 

“Yeah I’m fine just tripped.” She lied looking over for the old man but found out he had already disappeared. 

“Are ya sure?” He said rubbing her back slightly something he knew she wouldn’t let him get away with if it wasn’t just the two of them. 

“Yeah it’s just that man he just reminded me of….you know what forget it. It’s fine I’m good. Now I gotta get to the Shoppe before I’m late.” She said speeding up him right behind her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You think I haven't noticed? The sleeping all the time, throwing up randomly. Bloated belly, enlarged breast its obvious child.”
> 
> It was gonna get through the Isle by morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains abuse both verbal & psychical

It had been a long, long day for Uma, not that she wasn't used to the 12 hour days she'd been pulling since 10, but lately it had been wearing on her and her sore feet. She had been so tired she even skipped hanging out with the crew down at her ship. All she wanted was to get home to her own bed (ok more like old cot she had since she as 3) & pass out. 

Opening the door it hit something large yet soft. She had a feeling she knew where this was gong. Pushing the door open with a more force than necessary. 

Looking behind the door at the black garbage bag she knew exactly what it was. Everything she owned and managed to steal was sitting in that bag. At least they weren't thrown off the pier this time. 

“Ma! What the fuck is this?” she said annoyed looking down at the bag. 

“Knew you'd be home early.” (if you counted 1am early) 

Uma sighed at turned into the kitchen not at all surprised to find her mother sitting at the table an almost empty bottle next to her. 

“What the hell you doing with my stuff?” she said annoyed her mom just let out a laugh. 

“Easy, your ass is out of my house.” Ursula said with a shrug. Uma wasn't surprised by this in the slightest in fact it happen a lot but usually there was a reason. 

“Yeah I got that I'm not dumb. But why?” Uma said crossing her arms. 

“You know damn well I didn't want your ass. If it wasn't for that good for nothing father of yours I would of gotten rid of you a long time ago. And how did he thank me? Running off to a God knows where first chance he got.” Ursula ranted. 

Uma just rolled her eyes at her mother's rant. This was very common conversation in their house so much that she didn't even care anymore. She could hardly even remember what her father looked like anymore, he ran out when she was 4. All she knew from her mom was he was some “old good for nothing pirate bastard” she didn't even know his name. But she was almost proud to follow in his good for nothing pirate bastard footsteps. Especially since it pissed her mom off so much. 

“And your kicking me out because?” she asked impatiently knowing this drunk rant could go on for hours & she was already over it. 

She was answered by a hard slap on the side of her face. It happened so fast she almost didn't see the tentacle coming for her. 

“Don't be getting an attitude with me.” Ursula said leaning back in her chair. 

Uma rubbed her cheek she could already tell that one was gonna leave a bruise. Not like it was the first time. 

She had heard her mom's stories many times of how amazingly beautiful “Vanessa” was and how all the men fell in love with her. Uma didn't understand no matter how beautiful she was how anyone would be attracted to her shit personally. Especially love her mom enough for her to be born. She totally got why dad ran. 

“Now like I was saying.” Ursula started up again this time Uma fought to keep her mouth shut knowing that any comments would just result in another slap. “I didn't want you in this house & I sure as fuck ain't gonna let you bring no spawn here.”

“Wait what? Mom I don't know what the fuck your talking about. Sure I've been a bit moody but that doesn't mean anything.” Uma said.

“Moody? Ha! You've been as vicious as blowfish venom since the day you were born.” Ursula said standing up and moving up to Uma who stiffened so not to give her mother another reason to beat on her as she looked her over “You think I haven't noticed? The sleeping all the time, throwing up randomly. Bloated belly, enlarged breast its obvious child.”

“I'm.not.” Uma said through gritted teeth avoiding the word pregnant. She had been avoiding that word for days now as it sat somewhere in the back of her mind almost constantly. 

In all honesty she had been noticing the exact same things but making excuse after excuse to deny them. Because honestly there was no way. They did what they always did and it worked before. Pull out and pray.

Sexual education wasn't something taught on the isle if you were lucky your parents may of given you “the talk”. All other information came in the form of gossip from older to younger kids. 

And any form of protection was rare & hard to come by. Which explained all the unwanted children & their teen moms running around the Isle. 

“Tell me then when was your last monthly?” Ursula asked looking at the girl who was biting her lip.

She knew it had been weeks late. Most girls in Uma's shoes would of run to the local healer (closest they got to a doctor on the Isle) But not Uma she had this scare a few times and it always came. It'd come at least she hoped.

“You said you were smart. Look at you now. I always knew you were gonna end up another knocked up slut. I told you to stay away from that Hook boy.” Ursula said moving back to the table pounding back the rest of the glass. 

Normally she'd have some witty retort or some kind of response. But at that moment it seemed like everything was crashing down around her. The sudden reality that the one thing she had been trying so hard to deny was actually true. Her mind was suddenly so clouded with some many thoughts she couldn't think straight at all.

This happened to others not to her. She was Uma the Captain of the Lost Revenge she couldn't be pregnant. She never wanted kids that was never the plan. Being a mom was the last thing she wanted and a teen mom was worse. (Even though she was a year short of 20 now) Watching her mom finish the glass she got an idea. Maybe she wouldn't have to be.

“Your so fucking full of yourself do you know that? Can't make anything of yourself on this stupid Isle so you have to run a beatdown crap restaurant then come home and drown yourself in whiskey just so you can harass me!” Uma yelled. 

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” Ursula stood up towering over the small girl who despite the fear in her eyes stood tall. 

“You heard me. Your a washed up has been.” she said preparing herself for the beating she knew was coming. 

Ursula pulled back ready to hit the girl who had already instinctively tensed up waiting for the blow. But the blow Uma was waiting for never came instead Ursula started laughing. 

“Maybe your not as dumb as I thought.” she said moving to sit back down. “But I ain't helping you out of this mess. You got yourself in it you pay the price. And don't expect anyone else to take care of it either. I'll make sure of it.” 

“But mom!” she said but was cut off. 

“But nothing. You wanna act like a whore you can go live down at the docks like the rest of them. Now get out my house.”

“Mom please!”

“I said get out, you and that bastard you have.” Ursula said pouring the last few drops into the glass while muttering about how there are already too many of Hooks bastard children running around already. 

Uma sighed she knew there was nothing more to argue. She had no reason to stay and her mom had no reason to let her. She was on her own she had always been on her own. If she could do all that she could do this. 

Grabbing the bag she headed for the door. 

“Just because your knocked up don't get you out of work tomorrow.” Ursula yelled after her as she slammed the door. 

Looking around she saw a bunch of drunks leaning across the street looking at her. Great they must of heard the whole thing. It was gonna get through the Isle by morning. 

“What are you looking at?” she snapped causing them to all scatter. 

But that was an issue she could start denying tomorrow. Who would everyone believe anyways her or her well renowned alcoholic mother? 

Right now she just needed some sleep. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she headed down to find Cook she always had a place for her to crash down by the docks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well?” 
> 
> “Well what Harry?” she said annoyed turning back to him. 
> 
> “Are ya knocked up?” 
> 
> “And what if I was Harry?”

Harry had been down at the docks getting the Jolly Roger ready to set sail on Captain Hook's grand plan to find Neverland. He had been talking to an old sea dog with white hair he had seen around the docks before when walking with Uma. The man was telling him some tale of the great Captain Jack how he managed to talk his way out of being stuck on the Isle agreeing the help Auradon.

But somehow the Black Pearl ended up around the Island and no matter how many times Jack tried he could never get in to fetch it. In Harry’s mind that’d be an even worse punishment than being stuck on the Isle forever.

His attention had been turned away when he heard a couple of other wharf rat bring up the newest gossip on the Isle. Normally he wouldn't have cared less till he heard them mention his captain. And well, a very interesting issue about her being refused by every healer on the Isle. 

Harry charged into the chip shop skipping the sword check. When Bonnie tried to point it out he held up his hand silencing her making it obvious he was not in mood for any socializing. 

“Where is she?” he said in almost a growl. 

“In the back doing dishes. Is something wrong?” Bonnie asked looking at him as he stormed away. 

“I just need to talk.” he said (more like yelled) storming to the back dish room flinging the door open. That almost caused Uma to jump. Almost. But she managed to hold her composer not looking away from the pan she was scrubbing. 

“What's got you? That crock still not biting?” she said casually. 

Though part of her was dreading where this conversation was heading. It was obvious he just learned the news. She was trying to tell him honestly. She just didn’t know how. Plus she had chickened out more then once not that she’d admit it.

“People are talking Uma.” he said in hushed tone as he slammed the door shut behind him. She couldn't help but see the irony in his mixed signals. 

“Harry we live on the Isle all everyone ever does is talk shit about someone.” she said with a shrug. 

“There talking about you.” he said she finally turned around to look at him.

“Yeah so? Wouldn't be the first time.”

“They are saying your in the family way.” he said she just scoffed. 

“Yeah and last week it was Desiree.” she said turning back to what she was doing subconsciously hiding her stomach with the small unnoticeable bloat.

“Well?” 

“Well what Harry?” she said annoyed turning back to him. 

“Are ya knocked up?” 

“And what if I was Harry?” 

“We need to do something about it!” he said panic raising in his voice as he ran a hand through his hair. 

She looked over at him to see the worry on his face. She didn't expect him to take the news well. She didn't take it well either but something about the look in his eyes something besides the fear she couldn't put her finger on it. She was never good with any emotions that weren't anger.

Pity maybe? Pity for her probably just another teenage mom. Another isle slut like her mother so fondly reminded her constantly.

Though what he was feeling was far from pity and more like guilt for putting her in that position neither of them wanted.

Whatever it was it pissed her off and bad. She knew right there and then what she needed to do. And that was something she was very well versed in lying. 

“I've gotten this far in life taking care of my own mistakes. I don't need any help. Not from you.” she said looking away he looked slightly hurt at the news of not being needed. “Besides there's nothing to take care of Harry.” 

He let out an audible sigh of relief.

“Thank Lucifer.” 

“Wow thanks.”

“That's not what I meant luv.” He said grabbing her arm as she yanked it back. 

“No I know what you meant. Wouldn't want to be stuck here forever with some brat when you can go run away and fight some damn prepubescent 10 year old forever.” she snapped he looked at her confused. 

“What's that got to do wit this. I thought ya were ok with me going?” he asked. 

In all honesty she was just as confused as him as to where that came from. It was almost as if the words came out her mouth without her saying them. In fact up till right then she didn't even care. But now the idea of him going off on adventure it just pissed her off. And the fact she didn't know why it suddenly bothered her missed her off even more. 

“Yeah because I don't. Go if you want to I won't stop you.” She snapped. 

It hadn’t be the first time she had snapped at him in the past few days. Something he had taken note of.

“What's with you lately?” he said totally unaware what a mistake he had just made by asking such a simple question. 

'Your ass got me knocked up! Now I'm moody and more exhausted than I've ever been in my life. I got no fucking clue what to do about it because I can't get rid of it. Mom fucked that up already. And I don’t want a fucking kid.’ was what she wanted to scream at him. In fact she wanted to scream and hit him for everything she was going through and how blissfully unaware he currently was. 

But he already made it clear how he felt about the whole thing whether he knew it or not. 

Instead she just glared at him. 

“Get the fuck out Harry.” she said seriously. 

“Uma I-” he started she just cut him off. 

“Leave! Go! Go do your stupid little Neverland trip I don't care.” she said now he glared right back at her. He didn't understand what any of this meant (poor boy) but now he was getting pissed off too. If that's what she wanted then be it.

“Fine. And maybe by the time I get back ya will be over ya monthly or whatever the fuck is wrong wit ya.” he said suddenly ducking a dish that came dangerously close to his head hitting the wall behind him. “Ya lost ya god damn mind woman!” 

“Get out!” she was screaming at him now another dish in her hand. 

“With pleasure captain!” he said making an exaggerated bow before turning and walking out the back room another dish flying at him. 

“Get lost asshole!” she screamed from the doorway watching him storm off this time a cast iron skillet in her hand.

“Ya crazy fucking witch!” he said giving her the 1 finger salute not bothering to look behind him as he slammed the door shut. 

The whole Shoppe was deathly quiet as everyone stared at Uma still standing in the back doorway. 

“What? Get back to it!” she snapped her voice so cold everyone looked away suddenly starting back on their food or conversations.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was when an idea came to him. “What if we find her?”  
> \------------------------------  
> “He made his choice and it wasn't us Gil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me be honest here this chapter was such a huge pain in my ass but it must be done for the sake of the plot. This is the start of the drama so much drama. 
> 
> I apologize for everything that comes next....not really.
> 
> Oh & enjoy some Gil/Uma friendship something I plan to really expand on.

**Auradon**

Ben and Mal sat across from Jane and her herd of employees in Ben's office which had totally been taken over by event planning.

“Now I personally think the aisle runners should be a royal blue with the yellow accents but it's totally up to you if you want to do yellow with the blue accents.” she said as a man held up blue and yellow ribbons.

Who would of known she had such a knack for wedding planning. She currently ran the biggest event planning business in Auradon.

“I like the blue with yellow accents. What do you think Mal?” Ben asked looking over to the purple hair girl sitting next to him. It was obvious she hadn't been paying attention.

 “Huh? Oh yeah that's totally great.” she agreed not really caring in the slightest.

 “Perfect!” Jane squealed jotting down notes in her encyclopedia sized planner. “This is going to be the biggest event in Auradon history since your parents wedding. Everyone is going to be talking about this for years!”

 “That's what I'm afraid of.” Mal muttered quietly to herself. Ben raised an eyebrow before looking back over at Jane.

 “I think that's enough planning for today. I have to get back to work a kingdom doesn't run itself.” he said standing up with a stretch giving the subtle hint it was time to wrap this up.

 “Right. We got a lot done today.” Jane said motioning for her assistants to start cleaning up as she stood. “Oh Carlos does want me to bring back up that chocolate candy buffet idea again.”

Ben laughed of course he did.

 “Tell him I said anything for him.” Ben said giving Jane a hug.

 “You will have just made his day.” she laughed giving Mal a hug as well. “Now remember I need your choices for tea cakes for your bridal shower still.”

 “And you will get them.” she said trying to hold back rolling her eyes. All of this was just so stupid to her. Who even cared about things like this anyways?

 

As everyone made their exit Ben walked over to Mal wrapping his arms around her.

 

 “She's like a little mini tornado in blue. Tears through here so quick & then just vanishes. Don’t know what hit you.” he joked Mal laughed.

 “That is true.” she said putting her head on his chest.

 “I know you don't want all this but you know why we got to. If it was up to me i would run away with you right now say screw it all. But my dad was right if we want Auradon to really accept you that have to believe you have nothing to hide.”

 “Total transparency.” Mal quoted like she had heard a million times now. “It's not just that its….you know what forget it.”

 “No Mal what's wrong? Something has been bothering you lately. You can tell me.” he pushing some hair out of her face.

 “It just everyone keeps talking how this is going to be huge and how everyone is going to be there.” she started.

 “Right.” he said encouraging her to continue.

 “Everyone except for my mom. I mean even if she isn’t there I feel guilty not telling her at least.” she said looking down.

 “I suppose your right.” Ben sighed as he glanced down at her. The one thing he hated more than anything was to see her hurt. "What if we find her?" 

 'What do you mean? She's off on the Isle Ben and I'm not even sure if she's there.” Mal said looking up at him.

 “Then go and find her. Or at least try. I know you'll regret it if you don't at least try.” Ben said as Mal looked up at him surprised that he’d even suggest such a thing.

“Are you serious?” She asked as he just nodded to her a smile spreading across her face. “When?”

“Now.” He said he couldn’t help but smile back at her. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can I promise.”

“I can’t let you go not by yourself.”

“Well Evie is out working on her business, Jays on some adventure & I don’t think I know what Jane has done to Carlos lately. So that leaves just me. ” She said crossing her arms.  
  
“Take me with you.”  
  
“Ben you know I can’t do that.”

“I am not taking no for an answer Mal. You aren’t going by yourself. I’m coming whether you like it or not.” Ben said Mal just sighed she knew how he got when he got an idea in his head. There wasn’t going to be anyway he’d back down now. He could be more stubborn than her sometimes.  

“Ok but it's dangerous so no leaving my side no matter what you got it?”  
  
“Got it.” He said with a smirk knowing he just won this argument.

 

* * *

**Isle of the Lost**

Uma sat on the back step of the shop staring out into the harbor. She knew all the ships for the day had already came in and docked but that didn't stop her from staring like she did pretty much everyday now.

It had been almost 3 weeks now since her blow up with Harry.

He had gone for almost 3 weeks way longer than any other voyage he had taken. She knew that meant he either found Neverland (unlikely) or something worse she didn't like thinking about. But either way she knew that meant he wasn't coming back.

And that left her with a situation she sure as hell didn't think she could handle by herself. She been trying everything and not 1 thing had worked. Every morning she prayed to the Gods that be some sort of sign it was all in her head, a false alarm or one of Desiree's crazy concoctions actually worked. But all she got was more signs of the opposite.  
  
And to make it worse her best friend wasn't there to help her.

She stared off into the distance as her left hand subconsciously rubbed the tattoo of a black bird on her right wrist.

She was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed the door open behind her or the loud rager behind it.

It wasn't till she felt a hand on her shoulder she even noticed someone behind her.

“You ok Uma?” Gil asked.

“Yeah I'm fine.” She lied not bothering to look at him.

Gil just nodded as he sat down next to her not waiting for an invitation. They both sat quietly for a few moments watching the waves crash on the shore.

“You miss him.” Gil said suddenly she shook her head again he knew she was lying. “I miss him.”

“He made his choice and it wasn't us Gil.” she said bitterly.

They sat there again silence coming over them. The next thing she said was so quiet is was almost a whisper. He wouldn't have heard it unless he was listening.

“I'm pregnant Gil.” 

Gil wasn't surprised by this at all. In fact he knew. The whole crew knew. And they knew exactly who the father was too. But being as loyal as they were no one said a word to any one even Uma letting her come a to terms with it in her own time.

He sat there not sure what to do in that situation. What exactly could he say? Congratulations, that was the last thing that he should say even he knew that. But what was there to say? Sorry? No that just didn’t seem right no one died, in fact it was the opposite. But that didn’t feel right either. 

Instead he just put an arm around her shoulder half expecting her to push him away. Instead of pushing away though she leaned into him putting her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a few more minutes neither saying anything. He could feel her breathing becoming faster as her body started shaking slightly as he heard he start sobbing.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do Gil? I can’t do this. Not by myself.” She cried as he pulled her closer.

“But your not alone. I’m here for you & the rest of the crew is with you.” He said giving her a small squeeze. “Besides your Uma you are the Captain of the Lost Revenge if anyone can figure this out it’s going to be you.”

She took a few deep breaths getting herself under control. The words Gil said rolling around in her head. He was right if anyone was going to figure this out it’d be her. She had no idea how but she would. It wasn’t really like she much of a choice in the matter anyways.

“Thanks Gil.” She said with a small smile wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

“I don’t think you ever said thank you to me.” Gil said with a laugh.

“I think your right.” Uma said pushing him playfully before he stood up holding a hand out to her as he pulled her to his feet.  
  
“You coming back in? This is _your_ rager you know.” He said heading to the door she shook her head.  
  
“I’ll be there in a few. I just need to get some air.” She said waving a hand dismissively.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Man you must of done something really bad to make her hate you so much.”
> 
> “Come with me.” 
> 
> "Welcome to the Pirates Life Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a goal to add at least 2 chapters while I was on vacation & here is the next part hopefully I can add some more before I go back to work too. 
> 
> Things are going to start getting good

Uma walked down the pier breathing in the cold salty sea air trying to forget the break down she had with Gil. Ignoring the loud ragers that seemed to be coming from every building. She leaned against the railing of the dock overlooking the dark sea as the clouds blocked the moon and the stars as they did every night.

She just didn't know what to do anymore. She had tried everything. No healer or even back alley doctor would even speak with thanks to her mom. She had tried every remedy she had heard of everything from some “accidental spills” down the stairs to some of the nastiest concoctions ever made thanks to Desiree. Hell she even wished for that fat blue fairy to come grant her wish like she did that Blondie years ago. She wished so hard she given herself a migraine.

She sat there trying to find some sort of answer to her “problem” anything. Tears threaten to escape her eyes again for the 2nd time that night. Fucking hormones.

That's when she heard a crash looking up she saw someone in dark blue stumble over a metal trash can that was thrown to the side. Looking closer she squinted there was no at that could of been who she thought it was. She rubbed her eyes. Damn it looked like it.

“Beastie boy is that you?” she asked making him jump slightly.

“Ohhh uhhh Uma….” Ben said backing away slightly looking behind him for her hentchmen which there were a lot of he learned.

“Don't worry it's just me & I ain't gonna hurt ya.” she said as he looked at her unconvinced she let out a laugh. “So where's your girlfriend?”

“She's around.” he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.   
  
He didn't want to have to explain how he managed to look away for only one moment and she was gone. He had been trying to find her for some time and ended up down by the dock trying not to sit in spot for too long. 

“You are such a bad liar Kingy.” she said still keeping the distance as she leaned back against the railing.

“We are looking for her mother. You haven't seen her have you?” he explained.

“You mean the person or the lizard?” she asked but before holding up her hand before he could even answer. “Doesn't matter haven't seen either.”

“Ok well thanks then.” he said quickly turning to walk away.

“Man you must of done something really bad to make her hate you so much.” Uma called out to him that sure made him turn around.

“Why would you say that?” he asked wondering what the hell she was talking about.

“She left you alone on the Isle during The Festival of Sinners.” she said matter of factly. He held back the urge to tell her it was all his idea Mal had nothing to do with it. “She either forgot where she came from being in Boradon for so long or she wants your ass dead.”

“Dead?” Ben said with a gulp.

“Well maybe not dead possibly just mamed.” she said casually.

It seemed almost as on cue as a large glass bottle was thrown out an upstairs window shattering on the ground only a few feet from him making him jump. Uma just sighed he was totally hopeless and gonna get his ass kicked.

“Come with me.” she said he just looked at her like she was nuts.

“Why would I come with you? Last time I was anywhere near that crew of yours you tried to feed me to the sharks.” Ben said Uma couldn't blame him it was true. “What do you get out of it?”

“I know your pretty dense when it comes to this whole Isle thing but there are a lot of other gangs around. And not one of them would think twice about doing something to you and throwing the blame on me. It’s not like anyone would believe I’m innocent. That’s kind of the last thing I need right now.” She explained like it was the most common information in the world.

Ben had to admit she did have a point.

“But what about your crew? Not exactly wanting to be hooked.” he said she just let out a laugh.

“Boy you got nothing to worry about. Harry well he's been gone for weeks now & the rest? I swear on Poseidon God of the sea & my grandfather that not one of them will touch you. Unless you want it.” she said looking at the uncomfortable look on his face. “It was a joke! Now come we got a deal or not?

He sat there almost weighing his options as a group of drunks came by threatening anyone who came into their path. They stopped looking at Ben as they passed. One of them started looking him up and down like he was going to start something.

“Ain't ever seen ya before mate.” the drunk man slurred.

“Hey! He's with me. Ain't that right Benjamin?” she said crossing her arms already knowing the answer.

“Uhhh yeah.” Ben said moving over to her side.

“Oh sorry Uma we didn't see ya there “ the drunk apologized.

“Yeah well you see me now. Get lost.” she said as the men scurried away. Ben had to hand it to her for a woman her size to be so intimidating that she scared full grown men was impressive.  

  
She started walking away as he hurried to follow her. The windows of almost every shop and every house seemed to be blasting music & boutrous yelling. It seemed as if they were celebrating something. But there wasn’t any holiday going on that he knew of & as King he was pretty aware of all celebrations in his Kingdom.

“So what's going on here anyways?” he asked she looked up at him as they walked down the street. Windows were being smashed, fights were breaking out into the street, some people were singing loudly & off key.

“Mel really taught you nothing has she?” Uma said turning to look at him. 

Ben just shrugged but she had a point Mal was never one to talk about the Isle or her past at all. He always thought he knew a lot about the Isle & their life from the little he got out of her but looking around he was starting to wonder otherwise.   
  
“ It's The Festival of Sinners. You know the anniversary of the Isle.” she said like it was the most obvious thing ever. “We’re celebrating.”

“I didn't know you celebrated it.” Ben said he’d never seen a celebration so…..dangerous?

“I wouldn't call it celebrating more so any excuse to party and cause some destruction."

 

"Welcome to the Pirates Life Ben.” she said walking into the Fish & Chip Shoppe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my God you’ve never been drunk have you?”
> 
> “Not really no. I have a reputation I’m supposed to uphold so I didn’t do much ‘partying’ while I was in school.”
> 
> “I somehow doubt any party on Boradon would be a real party anyhow.” She said with a smile refilling his glass only half full without asking. Getting a King drunk for the first time was a once in a life opportunity she wasn’t going to let it go to waste. “You don’t have to worry about your reputation here it’s pretty trashed as it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple little notes here:  
> 1) This chapter has been giving me hell I feel its kind OOC but then again have a bunch of kids spending their whole lives running around unsupervised I believe shit would get pretty intense at a young age. There is a lot of sex talk here sorry. 
> 
> 2) Before anyone says you can't drink while pregnant these are the same kids who believe that the pull out method is the best idea. I doubt they'd realize they couldn't.
> 
> 3) Uma is starting to show her true villain side being super manipulative & coming up with probably the worst plan ever. 
> 
> Soooo enjoy.

Ben could hardly hear over the music blasting and even louder conversations that filled the small restaurant. The place was so packed they had to squeeze their way through the room. Uma grabbed his hand pulling him with her to the long table up front. It was obvious that it was their table as everyone moved to make way for them in the middle.

“Woah is that who I think it is? Hey Ben how's it going?” Gil said clamping down a hand on his shoulder with more force then he realized as Ben bent slightly under the pressure.

“Hey no touching.” Uma said pulling Gil’s hand off his shoulder.

“I was just saying hi.” Gil whined.

“No touching!” Uma said glaring at Gil. “We can’t have him getting all beaten up out here on the Isle. Auradon will come looking for us. So if you like your hands you will keep them to yourself. Got it?”

“Yes Uma.” He muttered looking down like a little kid who got scolded.

This gave Uma an idea, the thought of yelling at everyone all night annoyed her so she figured the best course of action was to nip it in the bud. Jumping up on the table she looked over at the place. It was so packed hardly anyone could move. She liked her parties that way. She motioned for them to cut the music.

“Hey everyone listen up!” She yelled pulling out her sword placing it casually against her shoulder. Within a few moments the room was silent even with the mass amount of occupants.   
  
Ben had to admit he was very impressed by the small girls ability to command respect from so many people. Disrespectful people if what he learned about pirates was correct.

“Listen punks! This guy right there, you may have noticed, that’s King Ben.” she said pointing at Ben with her sword.

He shrunk down slightly not expecting to be called out in front of everyone the way he was. He could feel all the angry glares as everyone started to booing.

“Hey now! We got no beef with Ben. His asshole father? Yeah. His wanna princess girlfriend? Fuck yeah.” Uma started.

“Well fiance.” Ben corrected Uma just glared down at him.   
  
“Not the time!” She snapped looking back over at everyone. “The King here has decided to come see us. See how we live. This is a chance for the other side to see our lives and the shit we put up with everyday. And killing him is going to majorly fuck that up. So if I see any of you ass holes so far as to glare at his direction I will personally make sure you will be meeting Davey Jones way sooner than you want to. Understand?” She asked with a few murmurs. “I said do you all understand!?!”

This time everyone spoke up much to Uma’s approval as she looked over at Gil.   
  
“Hey Gil get the good stuff we’re gonna show Ben how us pirate scum do it.” She said jumping down from the table as Gil ran pulling out a large bottle of rum from the back room handing it to her along with 2 glasses.

“I don’t drink really…” Ben started Uma sighed handing him his shot.   
  
“Ben you wanna keep yourself intact your gonna smile & play nice then do the fucking shot.” She said motioning for him to see all eyes on them.  

“Right….well Cheers.” He said holding up the glass then downing the shot. He was never a drinker & drinking something straight up like that burned his throat causing him to cough.   
  
But they must not of been offended. There was a round of laughter & cheers through the room before the music kicked back on  everyone went back to partying.

“Have you ever drank before?” Uma said with a laugh as she cooly drank her drink not even flinching.

“Yeah I’ve drank before you know wine or beer here or there.” He said not wanting to sound totally lame in front of the group of pirates. But this answer must of made it obvious because Uma let out another almost mocking laugh.

“Oh my God you’ve never been drunk have you?”

“Not really no. I have a reputation I’m supposed to uphold so I didn’t do much ‘partying’ while I was in school.” he admitted.

“I somehow doubt any party on Boradon would be a real party anyhow.” She said with a smile refilling his glass only half full without asking. Getting a King drunk for the first time was a once in a life opportunity she wasn’t going to let it go to waste. “You don’t have to worry about your reputation here it’s pretty trashed as it is.”

“No I shouldn’t I really should go find Mal.” he said pushing the glass away.

“Oh yeah forgot all about _her.”_ she said turning to Desiree. “Go find Gonzo & tell him to tell the others to scour the Isle for that loser.”

 “But you know he’s-” Desiree started but Uma glared at her.  
  
“I know exactly what he is doing & your gonna talk to him. Got it?” Uma said Desiree sighed & walked off trying to find Gonzo who was probably long gone for the night walking the red light district.   
  
  
  
Uma knew there was no way there were gonna find Mal that night unless she went looking for her personally & honestly she enjoyed knowing Mal was out there probably panicing of her lost boy toy.

 “So this is your mom's place? Its….nice.” Ben said trying to start a conversation.

 “Its a fucking shit hole and I wish it'd burn to the ground.” Uma mutter downing her drink. “But it's our life line here. Mom doesn't even show up anymore just me.”

 They sat in silence for a few more moments as Ben awkwardly filled the void by taking his drink. It still burned but went down a lot easier than the last did he noted how his body was feeling warm almost tingly. It was almost comforting.   
  
He was off the street & there were off to find Mal he might as well enjoy himself while he waited or so he naively thought.  

“So what made you come over here anyways?” she asked as she refilled their glasses again only half full for him as she monitored how much he was drinking not wanting to deal with a passed out King.

“I told you we are looking for Malefacant.” Ben said casually with a shrug it seemed the alcohol was starting to make him feel more at ease by the moment around the rambunctious pirates & other guest.

“Well yeah I got that but why? Why do you care about her?” Uma asked Ben could hear she was genuinely curious.

“Well Mal wanted her to know about the wedding.” he admitted Uma furrowed her brows for a moment thinking about something before she spoke again.

“I don't get it. Why get married? Your only 19.” she said turning towards him.

“True love. I know she's the one so why wait?” he said Uma scoffed taking her shot.

“Love is shit . True love? Bigger pile of shit.” she said bitterly.

“So you never want to get married?” he asked she looked almost offended.

“Hell no. No one here is worth it. I mean what's the end game of that? Get married to someone just to do it. End up hating them in a few years? Have some kids? Pretend to live happily ever after? Ewww no thanks.”

“Well what do you want?” Ben asked.

“I want a ship. I want to sail the world. Go on adventures to places no one's gone before. Live life where the wind takes me. That's what I want.” Uma said Ben could see the far off look she got in her eyes when she talked about sailing away.

He never noticed how dark and deep her eyes were.

“That's actually really beautiful.” he said she rolled her eyes looking away embarrassed slightly.

“Yeah well  it's only a dream. More than likely going to end up serving week old “Crab Surprise” to drunk pirates for the rest of my life. Don’t got many more options.” she said with a shrug.   
  
She had accepted the hand fate had given her whether it meant she was growing up or just becoming depressingly complaisant she didn't know. She didn’t even want to know.

A huge rush of guilt washed over Ben when she talked about her future plans. He knew that all of this was his dad's fault. Or more so his. He had been working on helping kids off The Isle but in some cases it was just too little to late. He downed his drink guilty.

 “We are working on everything.” Ben finally said Uma just scoffed.

“I'll believe that when I see it.” She said with shaking her head. “Besides we can't all get everything we want all the time like that loser girlfriend….sorry soon to be wifey of yours.”

Before Ben could say anything else Gil came up to the group holding 3 pint glasses of beer. He handed one to Ben and Uma holding onto the last one himself.

“Beer before liquor never sicker.” he quoted holding up his mug.

“Liquor before beer in the clear.” Uma recited clinking her glass against his before they each took a drink in a obviously practiced fashion.  
  


  
Ben was watching them a few moments as they chatted away about some story before blurting out probably the dumbest question anyone ever asked to Uma.

“Why do you hate Mal so much?” he asked instantly both Uma and Gil stopped talking as Uma turned towards him.

 “Seriously? You seriously don't know what she did to me?” Uma said dumbfounded.

 “Uhh...I….no I guess not.” he said suddenly self conscious as he took a sip of beer.

 “They used to be best friends and its Mal fault the whole Shrimpy thing started and why Uma still smells no matter what she does.” Gil said matter of factly before getting hit in the arm by Uma. “Oww!”

 “We are not talking about that right now.” Uma snapped before looking back at Ben. “If you wanna know what she did to me you ask her yourself.”

 “I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up any bad blood between you I was just curious.” Ben apologized.

 “You really don't know much about her do you? I'm not the only one here who hates her and trust me it's not because she got out of here while we didn't. Though that added to it.” Uma said with a shrug not realizing the seed of doubt she had just placed inside Ben's mind before she continued.

 “I suggest you have a long talk with her. Find out about the real Mal not the I'm so flawed but I'm so cute persona she's pretending to be. The two faced bitch we've all known for years.” She said taking a drink of her beer.

 In all honesty she would feel bad for anyone who would go blindly into marriage with someone not knowing their whole history. And this boy seemed totally oblivious to anything whether it was his innocent nature or whether he was just dumb she had no clue.

 “Right I'm sorry.” Ben apologized avoiding eye contact as he glanced around the room looking for something, anything else to talk about. “This party is pretty crazy.”

 “Meh not bad. Not the best “ Uma said with a shrug.

 “The best was that one time with that brawl in the kitchen & Gonzo got smacked in the face with that tuna! Remember that one?” Gil said obviously lightening Uma's mood as a smile came to her face.

 “I believe that was you who slapped him and it was a trout.” she said with a laugh. “What about the time that with the step granddaughters all hitting on that same guy and that huge cat fight happened in the back alley?”

 “Sooo much ripped clothes “ Gil said fondly with a smirk.

 "You guys sound like you have a lot of fights around here.” Ben said he could tell with the crowd it could be a possibility at any moment.

“Most all our parties end in a brawl.” Uma shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Or an orgy.” Gil added. 

“Wait! What!?!” Ben choked wondering if he heard wrong.

“Yeah that's happen a couple times. Usually after someone spiked the drinks. ” Uma said shaking her heard. “I like the brawls better less bodily functions to clean up.”

“Speak for yourself.’ Gil said making her laugh.

Gil was happy to see her start acting like herself well a little drunker version of herself though that wasn't unusual. Gil always liked drunk Uma she always was a lot happier & giggled more. He always thought it was adorable.

“I can't even imagine that. Like how does that even start?” Ben said looking at them.

“Pretty easy actually two people go at it drag someone else into who gets someone else into and soon everyone a involved.” Gil explained.

“Wait are you talking about a brawl or orgy?” Uma asked looking up from her beer.

“Both?” he said making them all laugh.

“Come on Ben you mean to tell me you never invited someone else along for the ride?” Uma probed this was her chance.

“No. Never.” Ben said his face turning a shade of red Uma never seen.

This was why she wanted him drunk. Things were getting interesting and she wanted dirt. So she pressed on.

“Ok but I'm sure you've done plenty of other kinky stuff right? I mean I know Mal's reputation.” she said watching as he was still red in the face avoiding her gaze.

“No, not really.” Ben he admitted picking up his before as he muttered “I can't even get anything lately.”

 He didn't know why the hell he said that out loud must of been the booze loosening up his tongue. Never in a million years did he think he'd be talking about his love life or current lack of with anyone. Especially a bunch of pirates. He just hoped he said it quiet enough the other two didn't hear them.

 But sadly for him they did as they both looked at each other for a moment & then Ben.

 “Woah! Woah! Woah! Back up there Benny. Your not getting laid? I thought the whole point of engagement was so you can go at it like rabbits before you get married.” Uma said leaning next to him.

 “We aren't even sharing a room till we are married. Its protocol.” Ben said with a shrug. “Mal decided to go with it. No fooling around till the wedding.”

 Uma raised an eyebrow while she didn't agree with Mal’s current plan she understood it. No hanky panky without a crown. Make sure he wouldn't back out last minute ensure the spot as queen of Auradon. She respected that.

 “Nothing? Oh dude that sucks.” Gil said putting a hand on his shoulder again that Uma swatted off.

 “Your telling me. Its killing me.” He said again wondering why he couldn't just shut the hell up. Rum was obviously not good for him.

 

It was that moment a thought came to Uma. Well more like a plan. A plan that she knew would fix everything. Sure it was a drunk plan none the less but some of her best plans were.

 “I need to talk with Gil quick we will be right back.” Uma said grabbing Gil by the front of the shirt as she dragged him through the crowd into the locked back room the only place she knew would be empty.

 “What's wrong?” Gil asked confused.

 “I know how to fix this.” she said matter of factly.

 “How?”

 “I am going to sleep with King Ben.”

  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Its true love your messing with Uma. There is no way that isn't going to bite you I'm the ass.”
> 
> “Harry is never going to forgive you!”

“What!?!” Gil said not believing what she had just said. He had to have heard her wrong, right?

“You heard me. I'm going to sleep with Ben tell him the baby is his & then he will have to help me get rid of it. No way they are gonna let him have a little bastard running around.” Uma said almost proudly for her new scheme. 

Gil looked over at Uma sitting across from him as she finished telling him her new “master plan”. There were a lot of times growing up he didn't always agree with her ideas or schemes but never like this. Sure they were “the bad guys” but even this seemed too much. There was no way he was ok with this.

“You can't do that!” he said.

“Oh I can that boy is desperate to get his hands on anything & have you seen me?” she said with a shrug like it was nothing.

“Have you even thought about how many people's lives this is going to ruin?” he snapped at her as she looked at him.

He of all people knew and understood Uma's feelings towards Mal but this seemed to cross the line even for her. Mal &  Ben were supposed to be in true love. You never fuck with true love.

She had thought about it and she knew the consequences of her actions. But she had rationed them off in her head as needed or excusable. (Something she had been doing more and more lately)

She knew a lot of people were gonna hate her but she was used to being hated. And at the same time it would be the ultimate revenge on Mal wouldn’t it? Mal would know she finally won in the long run.

And well Ben? He was just gonna be a willing pawn at best. Collateral damage at worst. This was for the best.

“Have you thought about the life that would be ruined if I don't?” she surged.

“They won't let you off the isle not after last time.” he pointed out hoping she would see the flaw in her plan.

“Obviously. But its not me I'm worried about. I’m stuck here for the rest of my life & ya know what? I’ve come to terms with that. But no one else has to be.”

“Uma come on. Listen to me I’m your friend and I can't let you do this.” he begged she glared at him.

“And I am your captain Gil. You can't stop me from doing anything.” she said getting up and heading back up to the party.

“Its true love your messing with Uma. There is no way that isn't going to bite you I'm the ass.”

“If it's really true love he won't do anything. You know I won't force him.” she said grabbing a bottle of beer as she walked to the door.

“Harry is never going to forgive you!” Gil yelled one last attempted to stop Uma. 

This one much to his surprise worked as she turned and looked at him. 

“Harry is gone Gil. Possibly at the bottom of the ocean for all we know. He's never gonna find out.” she said walking out the door not knowing how wrong she was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What's going on?”  
> “Blackout for the Isle. They happen a lot around here.” 
> 
> “Uma just think things through ok? Don't do anything dumb.” 
> 
> “HA! I told ya! I am the champion!”

Walking back to the table she could see Ben had already drank half his beer. She made a mental note to cut him off before he started getting sloppy drunk. No one liked a sloppy drunk & she couldn’t have him passed out for her plan to work. 

“Sorry about that little emergency in the back.” she said sitting down next to him this time closer then she had been before her knee almost brushing his.

“No its fine.” Ben said as he turned to look at her with a smile. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah everything is fine. False alarm. Sometimes people try to jimmy open the lock and steal. Mom would kill me if I let that happen…..again.” she said making sure she turned face him back as she crossed her legs brushing a foot against his leg. She noticed his eyes linger to her legs for a moment.

She smirked this was almost too easy. She always relied on her leadership and intimidation abilities to get what she wanted in life. But that didn't mean she wasn't aware that she good looking and had a figure to back it up.

Her mom had long ago taught her the value of body language. How it can get you what you want. Though to her it felt cheap and she didn't like to use it too much but of course there were always exceptions.

“Now what were we talking about?” she asked even though she knew they both knew damn well what they are talking.

“Ohhh uhh…..I forgot I guess.” Ben said innocently with a shrug.

Uma rolled her eyes at his change of subjected. She didn't know if he was realizing what she was doing or if he was just naively dumb when it came to being hit on. Oh he's lucky he was cute because anyone else she would of just walked away.

“I believe you were saying this wasn't like any party you've ever been to.” Uma said starting a conversation back up between them as she casually sipped her drink.

“Oh trust me this whole thing isn't like anything I've ever seen before.”  Ben said looking around at the crowd who was getting obviously drunker and rowdier by the moment. Ben now had to practically yell to even speak to the girl next to him.

“Well what's a King's party like anyways?”

“A lot quieter then this that's for sure.” he joked leaning closer so she could hear as she let out a laugh. “I mean we have music just not like and it's usually just in the ballroom so it's not so packed. The balls we have now are a lot of networking since I became king.”

“Sounds boring.” she said he shrugged she did have a point. Ever since he became King things that used to be fun now became more work and more dull by the event. He was secretly starting to hate all of the dinners and balls. He missed just hanging out with his friends.

“Kind of.” Ben said with a shrug. “No one is getting hit with fish that's for sure.”

That comment made her laugh not one of the mocking laughs that she so often used when talking to him but a genuine laugh that made her eyes light up.

“You have a really pretty smile.” he said causing her to look away slightly embarrassed feeling heat coming to her cheeks.

“Are you hitting on me Ben?” she asked trying to sound mad even with the smile still on her face saying otherwise.

“I'm being honest.” he said not denying what she had just accused him of.

'The booze must of gone to his head but damn that was smooth.’ Uma thought to herself.

Right before she was going to respond suddenly everything went dark and silent. A collective groan was let out through the room. It took Ben a moment to realize what had happened. The power went out.

“What's going on?” he asked as Uma was already getting up motioning for him to follow her and the crew.

“Blackout for the Isle. They happen a lot around here.” she said seriously all signs of their playful conversation gone back to business as she opened the back room.

She started pulling out things handing them out to the crew wordlessly. Ben noticed they were candles and flashlights. This must of happened a lot because everyone seemed to know exactly what to do without any type of instructions.

Soon the room was lite up with a dull golden glow. It was dark but it was enough to see now. Climbing back up on the table again Uma surveyed the room to make sure sure everyone was ok.

“Ok everyone listen up.’ she yelled out waiting for the room to become quiet. “You all know the drill by now. Anyone who needs and escort from the south to west side of the Isle on the left side of the room. North to east side on the other side.” she instructed no one fought or argued with her instead followed her directions almost blindly.

Ben watched her as she gave out directions to her crew. He was almost in awe of her leadership abilities. Not one argument nor one question was asked unlike every decision he made it seemed.

Ben was so impressed how no one questioned her. And she seemed so confident in everything, something he never was.

It was like she had some secret to leading people that he didn't know about. He stayed to the side watching her quietly as she started sending groups off to be taken home. Mostly younger kids, those who had too much to drink or women who didn't want to walk alone. Anyone Uma took responsibility for.

“Ok Jonas you take care of the north side.” she said looking around as the crowd had almost all gone.

“Got it captain.”Jonas said leading a group of young kids out of shop.

“Ok let's see that leaves the east side. Gil you can take care of Anthony and the grand daughters home. Then you can bring Sofie home.” Uma instructed as Gil let out a moan.

“But if I bring Sofie home it's all the way in Eden. It's going to be like 3 in the morning by the time I get there.” he complained.    
  
Uma just looked at him like he was dumb. 

“Well then maybe Sofie will be nice enough to let you spend the night. Isn't that right Sofie?” Uma said turning over to a very red faced Sofie. 

“I wouldn't mind you staying the night. It's not a big place but if you don't mind we can make it work.” she said looking away shyly.

It took Gil a moment to realize what was going on till it hit him. 

“Oh…..OH! Yes I will take you home.” Gil said with a smile to Sofie as Uma just shook her head with a laugh. 

“Ok then you better hurry up it's already late” Uma said leaning back against the bar

“You gonna be ok?” Gil said glancing over at Ben.

“Yeah I got to clean before mom gets here. I will take care Kingy Boy.” she said with a shrug Gil looked at her seriously. 

“Uma just think things through ok? Don't do anything dumb.” he said quietly enough for only her to hear. 

“I said I'm fine Gil. I got this don't worry about me.” she snapped glaring at him as he sighed defeated. 

“If you say so. Come on you guys want to get home before sun up.” Gil said leading the group out.

She pushed herself off the table walking over behind the bar Ben following a few steps behind. 

“So what now?” he asked looking around the dim room. Now with everyone out he could see how trashed the place actually was though he was sure it would look worse had the lights been on. 

“We clean.” she said simply shoving a large garbage bag into his arms not waiting on a response.

This wasn't a question it was an order. It took him back for a moment it wasn't that he didn't want to help. But no one had ever forced him to clean it was always done for him. In fact no one but his parents ever made him do anything and they were pretty big push overs too. 

It was kind of nice being treated just like everyone else for a change and not being fawned over or treated like royalty. Uma had a way of not caring about his title making him feel “normal”. He liked it a lot. He felt leveled with her not above. 

He definitely wasn't as used to cleaning as she was as she had already finished her half shop and started helping him. She seemed more concerned with cleaning then anything else as neither of them spoke much.

“Hey Uma.” he said breaking the silence there was a comment she had made that had been nagging at him for some time.

“What's up?”

“What did you mean when you said Mal had a reputation?” he asked as she turned to look over at him.

There was something about Ben something she couldn't put her finger on. Maybe it was his obvious innocence or maybe she knew he was just a truly good guy but something about him just…..ugh.

She knew she could ruin Mal right there and then. With the truth of all things! A lot of things everyone knew and some only she knew from the time they didn't hate each other.

She could go on about all the guys Mal had been with hell could even bring up the twins. Or how she stole every boyfriend Uma tried to get with the reasoning “No one wants a shrimp girl who doesn't put out.” 

That right there would break Ben. She could swoop in take advantage. Bam her plan would work flawless.

But something that stupid little voice inside her head (that oddly sounded like Gil.) kept telling her that wasn't what she wanted. She wasn’t even that cold. 

He didn't deserve to be hurt because Mal as a bitch and she made bad choices. There could be another way. She just had to find it.  

With a deep sigh she knew what she had to do, she had to give up her plan.

“Ben that's not something for me to tell you. I was serious when I said you need to have a long conversation with her.”

“I'm sorry its just a lot to take in.”

“Sorry is not a word we use around here.” she said handing him a broom. “You know how to use that?”

“You mean sweep?” he asked looking at the broom in his hand.

“No I mean fly on it like a witch. Yes I mean sweep!” She said sarcastically. “Or do you have someone to do it for you?”

“Yes I know how to sweep.” he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well then get to it then.” Uma turned around and started sweeping using her own broom.

Ben had been sweeping for little while. This was not his idea of fun but he knew that it needed to be done. But thanks to the mass amounts of booze he had consumed during the night his attention span was dwindling pretty fast. That's when he heard the small tink of his broom hitting an empty beer can. He started hitting it around with his broom bordely.   
  
Looking around he saw the counter by the kitchen behind it a large window and got an idea. He lifted up the can using his broom he smacked it trying to aim for the open window leading into the kitchen. Not even 10 feet away. It was an easy shot for the former captain of the tourney team at school. He was sure he could of made that any day with his eyes closed. He did have years of skills to back him up after all.   

Unfortunately for him it seemed his tourney skills had been all but drown out as the easy shot missed by a lot. Instead of hitting the open window it hit Uma right in the middle of the back instead.

“What the fuck was that!?!” She snapped turning to look at the surprised face of Ben. 

“I wasn’t trying to hit you I swear!” He said holding up both hands innocently afraid of what she was going to do next. 

“If you weren’t trying to hit me then what the hell  _ were _ you doing then?” She asked picking up the can. 

“I was trying to hit it into the kitchen. You know tourney style.” He said pointing right behind her she looked between the kitchen window then back to Ben. 

“And you hit me? Man your team must of sucked.” 

“Hey we were good! And I was the captain.” He said proudly she just laughed. 

“You were the captain & that’s the best you can do? I take it back then. You didn’t suck. You guys must of really, really sucked.” She teased him. 

“It’s harder then it looks I’ll have you know.” Ben said she just waved her hand dismissively as she walked over to him pushing him out the way.    


“Watch out I got this.” She said matter of factly as she took the shot the can clattered as it hit the kitchen floor he looked at her shocked. 

“How’d you do that?” He said impressed. 

“I told you that you guys must of sucked.” She said with a shrug before adding with a smirk. “Plus it’s called broom ball here & I don’t mean to brag but…..yeah I’m the shit.” 

“Fine but can you do it from here.” Ben said back up a few feet as he grabbed a can trying again this time succeeding. 

“Easy.” She took the shot with ease before stepping back another 5 feet. “Let’s see from here.” 

“You got it.” He said sending a can into the kitchen. “I was captain for a reason.” 

“Don’t be getting cocky Kingy.” She said copying his shot. “Like I said I’m the shit.” 

This game went on for quiet a while. Each time one of them made the shot they would take a step back while trash talking each other. This went on till they were all the way across the restaurant almost up against the back wall. It was a shot Ben wasn’t even sure he could of made while sober but it was going to be the last shot and he’d be damn if he was going to lose now. 

“Ok last shot.” he said as he took a moment to prepare himself for the shot. He took a deep breath before going to back hand the can. It hit the wall only an inch away from the window make a metallic clank as it fell to the ground. 

“Ohhhh too bad the tourney captain going to lose to me.” Uma teased as she pushed him behind her getting ready for her shot. 

“Hey you haven’t made it yet.” He warned as he watched her pull back but unlike his her shot went dead center through the window as she let out a victory cry. 

“HA! I told ya! I am the champion!” She said turning around to look at him.    
  
She hadn’t noticed how close he had been standing behind her. She also hadn’t noticed how he quickly stepped closer, closing losing what little space their was between them.

Only thing she noticed was the sound of his broom hitting the floor and the feeling of his lips on hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to do it


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like fate just wants me to be the bad guy. God damn it….he’s a really good kisser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot of internal Uma as she struggles back & forth about what to do. Sorry if it gets a little confusing going so quick but in time it's supposed to only be a few minutes tops.

The kiss itself was soft and gentle not rushed but it wasn't lazy either. Even when it came to kissing he stayed a gentleman. Well except for the fact he shouldn't of been kissing her in the first place they both knew that.

‘No, no, no, no. I wasn’t going to do this. I was going to do the right thing. It's like fate just wants me to be the bad guy. God damn it….he’s a really good kisser.’ She thought to herself. ‘Handsome, a gentleman, a good kisser & a King. That's just unfair to the rest of the male species.’

She knew she had lingered a little too long into the kiss to act offended now. Maybe she could act as confused as she felt at that moment. She really didn't want to do anything that would hurt him.

Maybe she didn't have to go through with the plan? But maybe she should? All the signs were in her favor.

Her head was busy swimming with thoughts about everything. About this stupid plan, her current 'condition’, how much it hurt to lose Harry. And it hurt, all of it hurt, all the time.

But this, this was nice. This was a welcome distraction.

Fuck it.  
  
Fuck her guilt.  
  
Fuck the constant pain.  
  
Fuck it all of it.  
  
She was done thinking. This was a break and she taking it.

Soon her broom joined his on the floor as her arms moved around his neck to pull him closer as his hands moving to her lower back.  
  
They had stayed that way for a few moments before she felt his hand slowly start to move from it's spot on her back moving lower.

'He wastes no time.’ she thought to herself with a smirk pulling back but keeping her arms around his neck.

“Oh sorry. I really shouldn't of done that. I'm so sorry.” He started apologizing she just rolled her eyes.

“Lord forgive me for what I'm about to do.” She mumbled quietly to herself.

“What?” He asked not hearing what she said.

“You know if you want we can go back to my place and I can help you with that problem you've been having.” She said looking up at him with a coy smile as she moved closer pushing her body against his.  

It took Ben a moment to get what she was suggesting but his cheeks suddenly became red making it clear he understood.

“I….uhhh...yeah. Yeah ok let's uhh...go to erm your place.” He said nervously no one had ever come onto to him so brazenly before but then again she wasn't like any other girls he had known before.

“Good.” She said taking his hand leading him to the door.

“Are you sure this is going to be alright?” Ben asked motioning around the room with his free hand.

“Do you wanna stay and finish cleaning or do you wanna go fuck me?” Uma asked bluntly though part of her deep down hoped he would back out and pick the first option.

If he had thought she was brazen before it was nothing compared to now as he felt his face heat up even more than it already was.

“I think it's clean enough.” He managed to get out.

“Then let's go.” Uma said shutting off the lights as she locked the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you guys this chapter took way longer than it should of & I am still not happy with it but meh. Next chapter though is much longer & SUPER fluffy Huma.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You mean a date, date? Like a guy and girl go out date?”  
> “Yes Harry a date, date.”
> 
> It was then that Uma was sure she could never trust her own will power with him again. And she was perfectly ok with that.

Uma sat on the side of the bed grabbing for her robe. She got a break but now it was over and back to reality. She had a plan to carry out now.

That stupid plan. She didn't want to hurt Ben but it was part of the plan and right now the plan was more important than herself or any relationships she just ruined.

It took a moment before he finally spoke up causing her to stop.

“Woah I didn't know you had tattoos.” he said causing looking at the large tattoo covering her back.

‘You just saw me naked Mr Observant.’ she thought to herself.

She had tattoos in fact a lot of them she just kept most of the hidden. 11 to be exact. She felt his hand lightly touching the large octopus symbol covering her back giving her slight goose bumps.

“Isn't that on your ship?” he asked inspecting it closer rubbing his hand across her back she didn't bother to move away.

“Yeah its the symbol for our crew.” she said as he moved over next to her.  

“And that one?” he said motioning to the Nautical Star on her left thigh

“That one was the first one I got at 14.”

“You were 14 when you got a tattoo?” Ben asked she shrugged like it was no big deal because her it wasn’t.  

“They don't really ID out here. Not like that would stop people.” she said casually.

“What about that one? Is that a chicken did you lose a bet or something?” he asked pointing to the chicken above her ankle as she laughed.

“No. It’s a pirate superstition ‘Cock on the right never lose a fight’. But this one right here, that was a lost bet to my cousin Jonas.” she laughed pointed to the small tattoo of a sandwich on the very top of her shoulder blade. “We tried to see who could out drink the other. I obviously lost. His choice was the most random thing he could think of. But you live and learn.” she said with a shrug. She knew it was a stupid tattoo but it never really bothered her it was a fun story.

Ben laughed as he continued to look over all her tattoos as she told him the old superstitions or stories behind each on of them. They were talking and laughing till he came to the inside of her wrist which had a black bird tattooed on it.

“What's the blackbird mean?” he asked reaching out to touch the inside of her wrist she pulled back suddenly.

“What's the sudden interest in tattoos anyways? If you want one I know a guy.” she said deliberately changing the subject as her other hand unconsciously rubbed the tattoo a habit she seemed to have developed lately.

In all honesty the blackbird was her favorite of all her tattoos. She liked it even more than the large back tattoo that took hours to complete.

 

She got the black bird on the night of Harry's 18th birthday. Most people didn't realize but out of their little trio Harry was the baby by about 7 months with Gil being the oldest and Uma smack in the middle of them. 

Everyone had been sitting at the Chip Shoppe starting to celebrate while Uma worked on finishing her shift. Placing a tray in front of Bonnie she looked across the table at Harry. 

“Ok Harry what do you want for your birthday?” she asked he thought for a moment a smirk creeping onto his face.

“Hmmm how's about me and you go get matching tattoos?” he asked she just rolled her eyes.

He had always given her such nice presents well at least Isle nice. The cracked crystal ball she kept over her bed, the radio, not to mention all the nicknacks and charms he was constantly bringing her.

She knew she had to get him something nice for his 18th birthday. But a tattoo of his choice? That was not gonna happen. He pouted slightly at his idea being rejected.

“Fine then go on a date with me.” he said with the same sly smile grin he always gave her when he made that suggestion. And he had made that suggestion for years now.

“Ok.” Uma replied with a casually shrug as Harry choked on his drink.

Everyone's attention now focused on him as Gil smacked his back.

“What!?!” Harry managed to get sputter out in between coughs.

“I said yes Harry. I will go on a date with you.” It was her turn to smirk at the look of utter disbelief on his face.

“You mean a date, date? Like a guy and girl go out date?”

“Yes Harry a date, date.” she said rolling her eyes as she leaned against the table across from him.

“Like out in public? You will let me take you on date in public?” Harry said excitement creeping into his voice.

“Yup.”

“I can hold ya hand?”

“Don't push it.” she warned pushing herself off the table.

“A good night kiss then?” he said with a wink.

“Don't make me change my mind Hook!” she threatened.

“Hey we can go back to the tattoo idea darling.” he doubled down threatening her right back.

“Ok then let's do this.” she said untying her apron around her waist.

“When?” he asked.

“Right now.” she said throwing the apron to Jonas ignoring his complaints. “Cover me.”

“Ya hear that? I win she finally let me take her out.” Harry said doing a celebration dance much to the annoyance of everyone around him.

“Good luck dude.” Gil said giving the celebrating pirate a fist bump.

“I won't need it.” Harry said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Harry's gonna get laid! Finally!” Bonnie said as everyone cheered.

“God does exist!” Gonzo added.

“Shut up! He ain't get laid at least not from me.” Uma said grabbing Harry's arm before more jokes came. “Come on. Don't fuck this up Hook.”

  
Much to her surprise he didn't fuck it up at all. For a last minute date he had some good ideas. They had spent the first part of the date just walking around the bizarre just talking and the occasional mischief mixed in. It wasn't anything too different then what they normally did when they hung out together only difference was this time he had his arm stayed protectively around her waist without her smacking him away.

She found it odd how she really hadn't minded his hand. Even though she knew he was just showing off for everyone.  The feeling of of his hand when he would subconsciously rub her hip made her muscles tighten up slightly but in an odd way she didn't seem to mind at all.

After running around and general mayhem that is the bazaar Harry managed to knick a bottle right off someone's table in the pub. Taking the bottle of whiskey they ended up at an oddly abandoned Lost Revenge. (Everyone was smart enough to avoid anywhere they might end up not wanting to chance a hooking from an upset Harry for running his date)

They had ended up in the crows nest together watching the sunset over Auradon passing the bottle back and forth. Harry was laying on the down with his head on her lap as she ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly.  

He was utterly content closing his eyes as he listened to her softly sing. This was the by far best birthday present he ever got he thought.

**_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_ **

**_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_ **

**_All your life_ **

**_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_ **

Harry opened up his eyes pulling her hand out from his hair.

“You should get a black bird right here.” he said rubbing his thumb on the inside of her forearm. She looked down where his thumb was still rubbing. That actually wasn't a bad idea. 

“Your still on that matching tattoo idea?” she joked with him though she had to admit the thought of another tattoo did appeal to her. 

He pulled himself off her lap a smirk on his face. “Well if you don't want to talk about the tattoo idea what about that kiss one?” he teased wiggling his eyebrows facing facing her.

Normally she would of brushed him off with some joke or witty remark about how desperate he was appearing. But something about that moment just the two of them alone and the night they had been sharing almost made her want to change her mind.  

Besides 1 kiss wouldn't hurt anyone. Only one though she told herself.   
  
“Well I suppose it is your birthday.” she said. She couldn't help but laugh seeing the look on his face as he almost fell over himself as he crawled next to her.

“Are you serious? Don't be messing with me right now woman.” he said as he scrambled on his hands and knees to get next to her.

She couldn't help but laugh at his over eagerness. No one had ever wanted to be by her as much as him.

Sitting up on her knees so they were now the same height she looked at him with a challenging smirk.

“Well it depends are you all talk?” she staring him down as if daring him to move away.

Seeing he didn't move she moved closer leaving only a few inches between them.

He didn't even answer as his hands moved to the sides of her face pulling her to him like his life depended on it.

Uma would never lie she had her fair share of kisses from both men and women alike. Probably more then most her age.

But this something about this was different than those. Her stomach was in knots and every muscle in her body tensed up. She felt her heart start beating faster as adrenaline flowed through her veins. Her body was so tensed up she almost didn't like whatever this feeling coming over her was. But at the same time she wanted it more than she’d ever want anything before & she had wanted plenty.

One kiss melted into two which mixed into three until she couldn't even count anymore not that she wanted to.

He moved so he was sitting down and pulled her onto his lap facing him one leg wrapped around each side of his waist as her arms wrapped around his neck moving into his hair as his hands rested on her waist never breaking the kiss.

Pulling away they looked at each other still panting slightly. Harry had to let out a small laugh.

“What?” Uma said smacking him in the arm suddenly self conscious but still smiling.

“You. The smile on your face.”

“Shut up your smiling too.”

“Well of course I'm smiling I'm kissing the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth.” he said she pulled him back in, kissing him again. All resolve for only one kiss now totally gone as she moved for more and more.

That was how they spent the rest of the night together kissing and talking till the sun came up.

The next day no one bothered to comment on the smile they each suddenly got every time they saw one another. Or even the bandage that they each sported covering new matching wrist tattoos. Or why Harry would suddenly disappear into the back for a few minutes returning very disheveled but grinning like a mad man.

It was then that Uma was sure she could never trust her own will power with him again. And she was perfectly ok with that.

  
  
  
“You ok?” Ben asked placing a hand on her shoulder suddenly breaking Uma from her thoughts. 

“Yeah I'm ok.” She said shaking trying to shake the memories from her head as a fresh wave of guilt suddenly washed over her. “Zoned out.”

“I mean if I did something wrong you can tell me.” He said she just let out a laugh.

“Trust me you didn't do  _ anything _ wrong.” Uma said looking over at him with an evil smirk as she got an idea of how to turn off the guilt at least for a little while. “In fact it was right very, very right.” She said pulling him to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that I know you all deserved a little bit of happiness after everything I put you through.....don't get used to it ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your going to need to tell her.” 
> 
> “Easier said than done trust me.” 
> 
> “Listen I know Mal & I know how badly this is going to suck but trust me on this you have to be honest with her. I mean it’s ‘True love’ & all that crap you keep spewing she’s bound to forgive you. That’s how that works right?”

Ben woke up with what he could only assume was a spot directed right at his face and music blaring at an unhealthy level. Where the hell was he? Was he still at that rowdy pirate party? 

Peeking open one eye he noticed the spot light was nothing more then some sunlight perking through a dirty cracked window. And the blasting music was actually just a small old radio playing some song from long ago.

He looked around slightly as memories started to slowly slip back about the night before. This was Uma's place & this was Uma's bed. That's when it hit him he was at Uma's house currently naked in Uma's bed from a very long night….with Uma. What the fuck was he going to do?

He did the only thing he could think of and that was play possum. He watched as Uma was currently busying herself in the kitchen singing along quietly to the radio. 

_**Sweet devotion (Goodbye, Mary)** _

_**It's not for me (Goodbye, Jane)** _

_**Just give me motion (Will we ever)** _

_**To set me free (Meet again?)** _

_**In the land and the ocean (Feel no sorrow)** _

_**Far away (Feel no shame)** _

_**It's the life I've chosen (Come tomorrow)** _

_**Every day** _

 

He couldn't understand how she could possibly move let alone be up making breakfast she had at least twice as many shots as him if not more. She suddenly stopped moving and looked to the bed where he laid. 

“How you feeling?” she asked looking at the boy who was barely moving.

“Horrible.” he admitted giving up possum as he sat up. She just let out a laugh.

“I bet but I will hand it to you, you took it like a champ last night. I'm impressed” she said handing him a glass of water probably the size of his head. “Drink.” 

Well it was good to know she still didn't seem to harbor any hard feelings against him. Ben took one drink of the water and had to hold back throwing it all up. 

“Oh God.” he muttered putting a hand to his head hoping to stop the world from spinning.

“Don't worry I got something for that.” she said going to her cupboard.

He watched as she pulled out what appeared to him to be a cigarette along with a match. Lighting it he knew instantly that it wasn't just a cig it smelled like something he knew. It wasn't the first time he smelled weed back in Auradon it seemed to be a luxury that Audrey and Chad had tried on a few occasions to get him to indulge in which he politely declined. (He was the King after all) 

He never saw the appeal as they snuck around the halls like they had just robbed a bank then proceeded to make total asses out of themselves in front of everyone. 

Taking a deep inhale she walked over she walked over handing it to him. He shook his head. 

“It will help with the stomach and then you can drink some water which will help with everything else. You are super dehydrated when you get hungover.” she said otioning for him to take it.

“No thanks.” he said she looked him over for a second she let out a groan.

“Oh come on you never smoked either! Just try. A tiny bit is all you need. I promise.” she said he glanced at her she didn't seem at all like Chad & Audrey no she seemed totally fine. Maybe it was just them. And the way his head was pounding the thought of anything helping seemed appealing.

“Fine.” he said taking it from him taking a small hit which instantly made him start coughing.

“Woah. Woah. That's all you need trust me.” she said taking it from him. “Just give it a few mins and you will be fine.”

“You are really a bad influence.” he said shaking his head. He had so many first the past night first time drunk, first 1 night stand, first hangover, & now first time smoking.

“Not the first time I’ve heard that. But at least I’m fun.” she said with a smirk that he couldn't help but laugh not denying it he had in fact had a lot of fun with her. He was already starting to feel better. Uma stood up handing him her robe and his pile of clothes.

“Now as much as I'm always up for another round we need to get you dress & fed. I hear someone is hanging out at the shop looking for you bothering all my customers.” she said turning around to go back to cooking. “Bathrooms behind you.”

 

Ben hurried and put the robe on to cover himself as he went to the small bathroom it was hardly enough room for 1 person. He turned on the tap watching as the slightly brown rusty water came out. He ignored his better instincts and threw some water on his face. 

He never felt anything in his whole life better then that water hitting his skin. He felt he had been in the desert for days. Uma must of been right he was dehydrated bad.

He sighed running a hand through his hair. Uma of all the fucking people in the world. Mal was going to be furious. Hell she may even call of the wedding. And the worst part was that he couldn't blame her at all. That was if she didn't literally kill him first. And again he wouldn't blame her for that one either.

He pondered on how he was going to tell her as he threw on his clothes. But he couldn't help but notice the more time went on the less he actually seemed to worry about. It was like all his edges seemed to start soften. It must of been the weed he thought shaking his head. All he knew was he felt good and suddenly really hungry.

Ben walked out of the bathroom at what could only be described as half speed. Uma glanced over raising an eyebrow before a smile crossed her face.

“Feeling better?” She asked setting a plate in front of him as he sat down.

“Never better.” He joke though it was half true. Half of him felt great like really, really great the other well that half knew there would be hell to pay eventually. He tried his best to push that side as far out of his head as he could as he chose to focus on the food in front of him instead.  

They both sat there in an awkward silence for a while working on their breakfast before Uma spoke up again. 

“Your going to need to tell her.” She said poking at the plate in front of her not really eating, mornings hadn’t been great for her stomach lately.    
  
Ben couldn’t notice noticed how casually she managed to say it. She made it sound as if he was going to have to confess to eating the last cookie not having a drunken one night stand with his fiance's mortal enemy.  She seemed so calm about it, it wasn’t fair. 

“Easier said than done trust me.” Ben muttered grumpily as the dark thoughts started clouding his head again. 

“Listen I know Mal & I know how badly this is going to suck but trust me on this you have to be honest with her. I mean it’s ‘True love’ & all that crap you keep spewing she’s bound to forgive you. That’s how that works right?” 

“Forgive me or kill me.” He said Uma just shrugged. 

“Could happen.” Uma replied honestly as she stood up picking up the plates between them. “But you never know till you do.” She said trying to make her voice sound as cheerful as possible which was in fact really hard for her. 

“Your really bad at the whole encouragement thing you know.” Ben said following her out the house back the restaurant.   
  
“Oh I know.”  

 

Throwing up the saloon doors Uma couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face seeing Mal look up panic written across her face.   
  
“What did you do to him?” Mal stormed over to them Uma just shrugged. 

“Nothing just kept him out of trouble is all. Dumb idea bringing him here by the way. Especially during the Festival of Sinners. ” Uma said pushing Ben over to Mal.

“I don’t need your input.” Mal sneered at her before looking over at Ben. “Are you ok? What did they do to you?”

“Yeah I’m fine perfectly fine Mal don’t worry.”

“See we didn’t hurt one hair on his precious little head.” Uma said flippantly with a wave of her hand. “You should be thanking me.”

“Thank you? For what stealing my boyfriend again?”

“Stealing? I don't think so he came with me willingly. I'd say it was more like finding him really. And if it wasn’t me it’d would of ended way worse. Or did you already forget what it’s like over here?" Uma looked Mal up & down a look disgust obvious on her face. "Auradon made you soft already? Disappointing.” 

“Oh trust me I never could forget the smell of this place in a million years.” Mal said before looking over to Ben. “By the way Ben you are taking a shower when we get home you reek. Almost like Shrimpy there.”

Uma knew that Mal meant that as a dig but she also knew it was true he probably smelled like her. And Mal had no idea the real reason why. Instead of fighting back, a sly smile just crossed Uma’s face as she looked them.

“Awww leaving already? You don’t want to stay and visit us lowlives any longer? Too bad I’ve been hearing Mad Maddy been hanging around the docks lately I’m sure she would of loved a reunion. I mean you guys used to be friends right?” Uma said noticing how Mal’s eyes darted to the door quick at the mention of Maddy but only for a moment before pulling back on her tough expression.

“Yeah well I would love to stay but the stench here is starting to make me nausea so if there is nothing else…” Mal said grabbing Ben to make a move for the door just in case this was some plan of Uma’s to attack them. 

Instead Uma just moved out the way of the front door with dramatic flourish. 

“Hey no one's keeping you here Loser.” Uma said watching as the pair started heading for the door giving them a small wave. “Goodbye stranger. Remember what we talked about.”

“What’s she talking about?” Mal stopped looking over at Ben. 

“Nothing. We will talk about it later don’t worry.” He assured her as they quickly walked out the Shoppe.

 

Uma sighed plopping herself down into one of the many mismatched chairs that adorned the place. Hearing the chair next to her being pulled she looked over to Gil sitting next to her. 

“So how’d it go?” Gil asked leaning into her a little too casually. He was always terrible at hiding things. This whole thing must of really been bothering him. 

“It went the way I thought it would.” Uma said pulling away from his overly friendly gesture as she leaned back looking over at him. “The more important question right now is how did it go for you?“

Gil couldn’t help the blush that crept up his cheeks as his face heated up.

“It went good I mean really good. Like more then once good.” He said sheepishly running a hand through his hair.

“And she likes you?” An innocent friendly question.

“I think so.”  Gil nodded if her attitude this morning served as any indicator she was definitely happy with him.

“Good now you have 2 weeks not to fuck it up. Can I trust you to do that for me?” Uma’s tone suddenly deadly serious.

“Wait! What? Why? What’s going on?” Gil knew he should of known better then to let Uma just push him off onto Sofie like that. She didn’t do anything unless she had a reason.

“She’s going to get me a meeting with Yen Sid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Goodbye Stranger by Supertramp (Yeah went totally 70s here lol) It's all about a 1 night stand pretty much. Thought it fit pretty well. Also thought it was fun to have Uma say it to Ben because of context. 
> 
> Working on the next chapter hoping I can get it up soon no guarantees my computer bit the dust & I go back to work starting Monday.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " And if there is one thing I know it's that everybody here has a price. Name yours."
> 
> “That necklace around your neck.”

Uma would never admit it out loud but she loved Gil. There were few people out in the world as loyal as he was. Sure he didn't always agree with her (a fact he'd been making very clear lately) but he always went along with her plans anyways. That was why the pair was currently walking down an alley to have a “talk” with Yen Sid thanks in part to a little sweet talk to a certain assistant on Gil's part. Though he really didn't seem to mind.

“You think this is going to work?” Gil asked glancing over at Uma who held a small pastel pink box in her hands. 

“This is the Isle Gil everyone can be bought for a price. Let's just hope he's as naïve as the rest of those Auradon assholes.” Uma said reaching out to the faux golden knocker on the large oak door letting it fall back with a loud thud causing both of them to look at each other. The large door looked out of place on such a decrypted building.  “Dramatic much?”

Soon the door open to reveal the old wizard in a dramatic blue velvet robe and even more dramatic hat which on the Isle was completely useless. (Rumor had it to cover up a noticeable bald spot) 

“Ah yes the daughter of Ursula, Sofie told me you wanted to stop by. Come in, come in.” He said as he lead them into the small office. It seemed like every surface was cluttered in books or some sort of knickknacks.

He motioned for Uma to sit across from him in a dark brown leather chair. She sat down crossing her legs placing the box on her lap as Gil started studying the knickknacks ignoring the glare she sent him. 

“Tea?” Yen Sid offered pulling out a cup almost out of nowhere. 

"No thanks but I brought a little something that might just go well with it. Just to say thank you for your time." Uma said handing the small pink box across the table to the old man. 

He opened the box a look of excitement crossing hair face as he inspected the contents inside. 

"Oh my coffee cake." He said pulling it out carefully the small cake. "These aren't easy to find on the Isle may I ask how you came across this?" 

Uma had to hold back rolling her eyes at the geezer and his assumption that she'd steal it. (Not that she was above it) But she had in fact bought the cake fair and square from an upscale store in the bazaar. Though she may of used money she skimmed off her mom's register not that she'd bring that up. 

"I know it's very hard to find. Had to look at almost every shop on distribution day. Also had to fight off some goblins." She trailed off before noticing the look on his face. "But don't worry it on the level." The fake cordial smile returning to her face. 

"Well then I suppose I should offer you a slice as well." He offered holding the cake out towards her she held up a hand to decline. "Or maybe your friend?"

Gil's eyes lit up at the offer of food it wasn't often that anything was offered on the Isle especially something considered so "luxurious". Uma looked behind him with a look he knew all too well. 

Her eyes said 'don't you fucking dare.' 

"Uhh no I just ate." He declined trying to hide the grief he was feeling. 

"We are just here for the results." Uma said cutting to the chase as politely as possible.

"Ahh yes Sofie had spoke with me about your concerns. I have ran some tests it did seem the rabbit died." 

"Awww that's sad what happened to the rabbit?" Gil asked Uma rolled her eyes at his naivety. 

"Gil it means it's positive." She scolded. 

"Yes it seems you are expecting. Very much so it seems too a very fast positive. Are you sure of the date?" He said she could hear the doubt in his voice. 

"Well I'm not surprised. I am sure someone with such general knowledge as you would know that pregnancy of a sea witch is rather... quick. But a sorcerer like yourself would be common knowledge." She said making sure to lay the compliments on thick. From what she heard his ego was always rather large. She planned on using that to her advantage. 

"Yes well of course you are correct. I was making sure you were aware of the fact as well." He lied adjusting his robe slightly. 

"Of course. And your able to verify this?" She asked casually. 

"Why yes I suppose I can." 

"Great. And I need one small favor if it wouldn't be too much trouble. I need  _ you  _ to send a note to the King so _I_ can speak with him in person. I would myself but now a days I don't exactly have much clout there. It wouldn't even reach his desk."

“Awww so the cake was a bribe i see. But if you think that would be enough to send a letter to the King on your behalf you are sadly mistaken. I may live on the Isle but I don’t agree with your reputation. It would be a mistake to send anything on your behalf." 

"Listen. Moms already gone through the Isle made sure no healer will even see me. You know as well as I do I can't have a child here. My only hope is to go to Auradon figure this out." She explained it was one of the few times I'm her life she had been totally honest with any type of authority figure. But if she knew anything about Auradon it was they were the good guys and appreciated honesty. 

"I'm sorry but I still don't think this would be a wise decision. I think it'd be best if you left now." He said sipping his tea casually. 

Uma couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was honest. Honesty was the right thing to do right? That was the Auradon way wasn't it? And this old bastard was telling her to leave? She was pissed.

The quiet polite façade fell from her face as she leaned forward with her elbows on her thighs staring intensely.

“Listen your stuck on this God forsaken rock like the rest of us no better, no worse. And if there is one thing I know it's that everybody here has a price. Name yours."

Surprisingly a smile made its way across the old man's face. 

“Awww so the rumors are true you are fierce negotiator just like your mother.” he said steepleing his hands in front of his face. 

“Don't compare me to her.” Uma seethed Yen Sid held up a hand to calm her. 

“You are correct though there is something I want.” 

“I'm listening.” she said leaning back slightly shoulders still stiff.

“That necklace around your neck.” He said instantly her hand flew the gold chain almost instinct. 

“My necklace? Do you know how hard it was to find this!?!” She said her hand still holding onto the golden shell. 

“Why yes I happen to know exactly how hard it was.” He said leaning back casually again. “That is my price take it or leave it.”

Uma glanced over at Gil who looked shocked over the whole situation. Her hand still fumbling with the trinket a habit she had developed a long time ago when she wore just a mere shard of the shell. She took a deep breath before looking at the wizard. 

There was no choice if she didn't get that letter out her whole plan was pointless. She had thought every step of this through and had saw this coming a long time ago.

“Fine. But you are a man of your word right?” her hands moved to untie the chain.

“Of course. The necklace for the letter.”  Yen Sid said with such conviction Uma knew he was telling the truth. 

“Good because I am not someone to fuck around with if you want to keep your head. I won't even need my crew." She threatened. 

“Now, now no need for threats.” He said holding out a hand. With a reluctant look she handed over the shell. “It was a pleasure to come to this arrangement with you.”

“Oh I am sure it was.” Uma said standing up wasting no time taking her leave storming out as Gil followed quickly behind knocking over a few stack of books in his rush.

They walked in silence for a while the farther they got from the Yen Sid's home the larger the smirk on Uma's face became. 

“I can't believe that.” Gil said finally catching up. “You knew everything he was going to say.” 

“That old geezer thinks he's smarter than everyone else. Like I'd be dumb enough to wear mom's necklace to his house. His ego is his downfall.” Uma said holding out her hand to Gil. 

“But what are you going to do when he finds out?” Gil asked pulling out a Golden chain from his pocket handing it to Uma.

“ #1 He said he wanted the one around my neck which was exactly what he got. He never specified it had to be mom’s. #2 We are on the Isle no magic he's got no way to find it's fake. To bad too. That was a such pain in the ass to find a matching shell.” She said sliding the real necklace back on.

She remembered the hours her and Gil put in combing the beach for an identical shell then the additional hours painting it gold with a concoction of water and spices in her mom's kitchen. She was actually pretty proud of their work. But alas that's the price to pay.

“Maybe next time he'll learn.” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey you know there’s a rumor going on about you.”  
> “They say your pregnant.”  
> “They are also say it’s Harry Hook’s but he’s dead.”  
> “Or the King of Auradons!”
> 
> “Who knows maybe it’s Gil’s.” she said

Gil he'd been one of Uma’s longest friends. He was always loyal enough or dumb enough to follow every plan without question. And he had a personality you couldn’t hate if you tried no matter how many time he pissed her off. 

But there was one thing Uma hated about Gil and that was going to his house. Not only was it a 40 minute walk across the Isle but it also meant talking with his family whether she liked it or not. But seeing as she needed Gil for this plan so it was a sacrifice she must make. Going over she knocked on the door the sounds of screaming and fighting inside growing louder till the door finally opened.

“Ha told you I’d win.” Jr said flinging open the door as the 3rd laid on the ground. “Woooah look who it is.” 

“Where’s Gil?” Uma cut to the chase no in the mood for idle chit chat with a bunch of morons. 

“Why do you want to know?” Jr said still sitting in the doorway Uma just let out an annoyed noise. 

“I’ll get him myself.” She pushed past the much larger boy knowing it wouldn’t hurt him but trying anyways. 

“Hey you know there’s a rumor going on about you.” 3rd said pulling himself up as she walked by.   
  
“Don’t care.” She said before looking around the small living room adorned with WAY too many dead animals.  “Gil!” She yelled. 

“They say your pregnant.” the 3rd said sneaking over to her right side standing way too close as he started following her around.

“Hmm ya don’t say.” She said unenthused as she continued to wait for Gil praying he’d come interrupt sooner than later. “Gil!” 

“They are also say it’s Harry Hook’s but he’s dead.” Jr added joining his brother on her left.

“Or the King of Auradons!” 

“People are taking bets.” 

“Come on give us a little hint whose it is.” They both took turns talking to her as she rolled her eyes listening to the whole thing. 

“Who knows maybe it’s Gil’s.” she said sarcastically rolling her eyes as both boys looked at each other, shocked. 

“Seriously!?!” they both said in unison. 

“NO! But better than either of you idiots.”  She said pushing them away. “Gil!”

“Hey now hasn’t anyone ever told you it’s rude to yell in other people’s home?” a voice came from behind her. Oh great the biggest moron of the house. She had been hoping to avoid Gaston. 

“No.” She said simply trying her best to ignore him as well. 

“Not surprised your mother didn’t teach you common courtesy not really common with your type always bossing everyone around that shop while flinging gruel. How are you ever going to get a husband like that? You need to learn to be submissive and lady like. That way you can stop serving up that slop have some kids. Real women's work."  

“Wow look at you going for sexist, racist, & classist. Trifecta right out the gate. Good job." She said turning down the hallway to where his bedroom door was. “Gil seriously get out here before I stab someone!” 

Finally a door to her right opened up and Gil stepped out. 

"Oh hey Uma!" Gil greeted cheerfully.

"Yeah hey. You ready?" She said cutting the greetings all she wanted was to get out of there and quick. 

"Yeah ready to go." Gil said grabbing a tan sack of clothes flinging it over his shoulder as Uma made way to the door as quickly as possible. 

"And where do you think you are going?" Gaston asked blocking the door. 

"Oh yeah forgot we are going over to Auradon." Gil said a wide smile of excitement spread across his face. 

He was so excited about the prospect of going to Auradon he hadn't even noticed Gaston's hand till it connected with the back of his head with a hard thwack causing Gil to side step slightly.  

"What'd I do?" Gil said rubbing the back of his head looking down like a kicked puppy as twins just sat back laughing from behind their dad enjoying the show.

It took everything in Uma to bite her younger and keep her mouth shut. Of all the people on the Isle that didn't deserve the shit they got it was Gil. He was too sweet and pure didn't stand a chance. 

She wanted to tell Gaston off or pull her sword threaten him right where it would hurt. But she knew she couldn't. It was one thing to be mouthy but I she crossed the line Gaston would be sure to run to her mom & it'd end just as bad or worse for her. 

Curse of the Isle children. Taught from a young age never to defend yourself or others when it came to the adults. They were top of the ladder and made sure everyone knew it. So instead they quickly learned to shut up and not get involved. 

Uma was sure this kind of shit wouldn't fly in Auradon.

"Stop making up stories." Gaston lectured. 

"But its-" he started but Uma stepped in before he got another hit.

"He's right Gil. We are just going out with the crew to Isle of the Doomed. He'll be back in a day or two." Uma lied. 

"That place is dangerous. Try not to get killed." Gaston said turning away heading back down to his office both of his minis following without even so much as a good bye.

"Come on." Uma said grabbing Gil's arm and pulling him out the house. 

They walked for a while Gil still staring down at his feet still upset. Uma could feel the emotions radiating off him. He was so lucky he was built and had the friends he did or he wouldn't stand a chance in a place like this were emotions were all but banned.

"You know something I bet that got some good food over there in Auradon." Uma said breaking the silence. 

"You think we can try some?" Gil said now looking up his expression full of hope. Uma couldn't help but laugh she always loved his excitement it was almost contagious 

"I somehow doubt King Ben's going to let us starve." She said with a smiled. 

"I can't wait." Gil said pondering all the wonderful things they would try. 

"And I can't wait to see the look on their faces."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm pregnant.”   
> “With a baby?”   
> “Yeah Ben with a baby. Pretty sure "I'm pregnant" doesn't lose anything in translation between here and the Isle.”

Uma looked around the room almost filled to the brim with security detail it seemed that she wasn't exactly trusted around the King. If the large amount of security wasn’t a big enough clue the overly thorough pat down was. She knew the difference between a pat down and someone keeping their hand on her ass for too long. It almost made her bleed how hard she was biting her tongue to keep from snapping at the man.   
  
But she didn’t so they were rewarded by being lead to an overly plush office covered in shelves of organized books and plus brown leather. Guards standing by the door.

“Uma.” Ben said never looking up from the paper he was reading. She had to wonder if he was really that into his work or if it was to avoid actually looking at her from the awkwardness of their last encounter.   
  
“Wow what a warm welcome. I really love all the security detail. I mean they really give off the vibe that I’m not trusted. Its very welcoming.” She said sarcastically.

“Hmm I wonder why?” Mal said across the office ignoring Uma’s eye roll. 

“So you said you needed to talk to me about an important matter.” Ben said sitting behind his desk all business. 

Uma had to hold herself back from laughing at his serious attitude. She could tell this whole “King” set up he had going was very well rehearsed but not him in the slightest.  

“Yeah and I said it was a private matter.” she said motioning around her. 

“Its for security reasons.” he said with a casual shrug like that solved all the problems. 

“And so is my news being private Ben.” she said annoyed the news getting out with the current guests would more than likely blow her whole plan and get her sent back to the Isle being labeled crazy for claiming to sleep with the King.

“King.” Mal corrected standing in the corner arms crossed. She was less than happy to have her enemy in Auradon even less happy to have her talking so casual to her fiancé. 

“Sorry  _ King _ . I can't talk about this with everyone here.” she said looking at him seriously. He finally looked up at her seeing the seriousness in her eyes. 

“Everyone can leave. I will be fine.” he said dismissing everyone as they all looked at each other uneasy. 

“But your majesty...” Fairy Godmother started. 

Uma was about to snap on the brown hair woman when Gil squeezed her shoulder lightly reminding her to keep calm. 

“Yes I will be fine. We have confidential business.” Ben said as everyone filed out of the room everyone that was but Mal. 

“Wow does the saying ‘in private’ have a different meaning over here?” Uma asked glaring at Mal. 

“I'm just here making sure you don't pull any of your dumb little tricks.” Mal said Uma raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Oh you mean like a love spell? Don't act like you didn't do it first princess. I read your book.” Uma sneered. 

“Uma what was it you came to talk about.” Ben said trying to cut off the catty bickering. 

“I said I need to talk to you alone. Not her.” Uma said glaring at Mal. 

“I'm not leaving you alone him. Who knows what's your gonna do.” Mal said still glaring Uma just took a deep breath trying to remain calm something she had trouble doing around Mal most the time. 

“Mal seriously I'm doing you a favor right now. This has nothing to do with you” she said all traces of sarcasm or pettiness out of her voice. “You are not going to want to hear this. Believe me.” 

“Mal maybe you should go.” Ben suggested hearing the sincerity of Uma. Something was giving him a bad twisting feeling deep in his stomach but he didn’t know what but a feeling of dread was creeping up. Mal shook her head determined not to leave. 

“I said no. Whatever Shrimpy has to say she can say in front of me.” Mal said walking up to the desk placing a hand protectively on Ben’s shoulder. 

“Come on Mal. You know I can take care of myself. We talked about this. Trust me.” Ben said.

“I know but it’s not you I don’t trust it’s her.” 

“Well it sure seems like it’s me you don’t trust me right now.”

Uma sighed as she watched them start their little lovers spat. It was like they weren't even there. This annoyed her even more than it normally would.

If Mal wanted to be that nosey and find out this way well fuck it. Don’t say she didn’t warn her.

“I'm pregnant.” Uma said loudly over the fighting couple. 

The room instantly fell quiet as everyone looked over at her. She couldn't help but feel suddenly self conscious with all the eyes burrowing into her. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop;.

“I'm pregnant.” she repeated making sure they heard her. 

“With a baby?” Ben asked Uma looked at him like he was dumb. 

“Yeah Ben with a baby. Pretty sure "I'm pregnant" doesn't lose anything in translation between here and the Isle.” 

Everyone sat silently for what seemed like an eternity but really nothing more then a few minutes.

“Well what are you going to do?” Ben finally managed asked his sense of dread suddenly making total sense. There was no reason she’d be telling him unless ...well he was hoping he was wrong.

Uma shrugged leaning against his desk trying to appear casual while her stomach was twisted into knots. It was now or never right? This was the whole reason she was there. 

“I don't know. That's why I came to talk with you daddy.” she said casually Ben just looked at her in shock hearing what she had said but he didn’t even get a chance to say anything before he was interrupted. 

“No. No way. There is no way he can be the father. We all know how you pirates are.” Mal said letting go of Ben’s shoulder stepping around the desk closer to Uma.  She knew what Mal was trying to insinuate and sure most the time it could be pretty true but that wasn’t the case Uma was always picky on who she slept with. 

Uma let out a mocking laugh. “Oh trust me he can be and he is. Ask him about it.” 

“Ben is she telling the truth? Please tell me there is no way she's telling the truth." Mal said turning to look at Ben who looked down guilty. 

In all honesty something had been feeling off with him lately ever since they left the Isle. She had been brushing it as being paranoid but it seems now all her doubts were coming true.  The lack of response was enough of an answer. Mal felt a white hot burning inside she wasn’t sure if it was pure anger or utter heartbreak or both.

“I told you to tell her.” Uma said more to herself them as she knew neither were listening.

“Mal I have been trying to tell you I swear I just haven't been able to figure out how.” he said honestly running a hand through his hair. "The whole thing it was a big blur." 

Mal turned towards Uma. 

“What did you do to him? What kind of curse did you have to use to get him to sleep with you?” Mal fumed.

“Unless you count some rum and a bad case of blue balls a curse I didn't do shit. It was all consensual. Both times.” Uma knew she didn't have to throw the last part it was just rubbing salt in the wound a pretty petty move. But then again she was never above being petty. 

“I’m going to kill you.” Mal muttered. 

Mal took another step closer her hand reaching for the letter opener on the desk. There was an off look on her face as she attempted to lung closer. Uma jumped back as Gil stepped in front of Uma getting between them as Ben jumped up pulling Mal back.

“Holy shit she’s crazy.” Uma was shocked staying behind Gil. 

“Mal you can't hurt her. You know that.” Gil said making sure to keep space between the two. 

“How do we even know its Ben’s? Knowing her it's probably Harry Hook’s kid.” Mal said crossing her arms. 

“Why does everyone keep saying that!?!” Uma said annoyed. 

“He's gone Mal. Been gone for months.” Gil added. “He was gone before you guys even came to visit.” 

“Bull shit. This is just another one of her schemes.” Mal snapped. 

“Before we start on all that.” Ben interrupted causing them all to turn their attention back to him. “Uma are you 100% sure your pregnant?”

“I thought you'd say that.” Uma said motioning for Gil who pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket placing it on the desk by Ben. 

“What's that?” Mal asked Uma smirked. 

“I figured you wouldn't believe me so I paid a trip to Yen Sid. He's not an Auradon Dr by any sorts but he knows enough. I figured you'd believe him over me.” 

Ben opened up the letter from the sourcer himself. Reading it through it was seemed that Uma was in fact pregnant and it was looking like a little over a month. 7 weeks to be exact. Well the time line matched up at the very least.

“Shit.” Ben mumbled to himself. What did he get himself into. It was a mistake a stupid one time mistake.

“Why do you always have to ruin everyone's life?” Mal said glaring over the paper.

“Oh come on stop being dramatic none of this even has to do with you dragon breath.” Uma knew name calling was childish but like most things so much fun.

“Shrimpy.” Mal sneered.

“Bitch.” Uma spat back Mal could feel the anger start to rise in her.

“Whore.” Mal said eyes glowing a deathly green. 

“Jealous?” Uma taunted she could feel the heat of her necklace around her neck. It went from a warm comfort to a burning heat. 

“I should end you right now.” Mal threatened.

“Ha I'd like to see you try.” Uma taunted. 

Ben and Gil both saw what was going down before either girl could do something everyone in the room would regret they grabbed them pulling them as far apart as possible. 

“Mal please calm down. We will talk about this. We will work it out. Just calm down. I'm begging you. Just please go I will find you.” Ben said gently pulling Mal across the room as far from Uma as possible and to the office door. He knew these two wouldn’t hesitate to kill each other in a second.

“Uma relax. Remember you need to stay calm we don't want to get shipped back.” Gil said still holding Uma back as she fought against him. He could feel her heavy breathing still but she stopped fighting him to get away.

The whole room was tense and silent for a few moments before Ben spoke up again. 

“Ok I think the next best step is to get you to the doctor. I can get the official Royal doctor  in here tomorrow he’s under oath to keep things private. Then we will figure things out from there.” Ben said looking across the room as Gil and Uma shared a confused look with her still in his arms. 

“Why a doctor?” Gil asked not daring to let Uma go just yet in case she decided to run after Mal. 

“You know make sure everything is…..well official.” Ben said awkwardly.  “Till then I'll show you where you can stay.”

The silence in the air was thick as Ben walked the down the hallway to the guest rooms they always had on hand. Uma knew this whole thing went nowhere near as well as she thought it would, which was saying something because honestly she was looking forward to the shit hitting the fan. 

But she could tell by his posture and overall body language how much this was weighing on him. Even though she knew it was probably more worry over his relationship than anything Uma still felt bad. She really did like Ben it was Mal she hated 

Gil was just shown to his room and much to his excitement directions to the kitchen. Leaving just the two of them as he dropped her off at the room she would be staying in. She opened the door but stopped turning to Ben. 

"I'm really sorry I-" Uma started to apologize, something very difficult for her before he cut her off. 

"Don't worry about it." He said curtly. 

Uma didn't like apologizing she liked being interrupted even less. 

"I told you to tell her." Uma replied with the same tone.

"You don't understand." Ben said as she rolled her eyes. 

"Your right this must be really hard on you. What could I possibly know about this? Not like I'm dealing with any of it." Uma fumed walking into her room. 

"No that's not what I meant!" Ben tried to stop her but was greeted by a door slammed in his face. 

Great now he had both of them mad at him


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I'm sorry, so so sorry. I didn't mean to."
> 
> "How? How do you not mean that? And her of all people! How could you do this to me?"

"Mal please let me in." Ben begged leaning against the door as he knocked again for probably the 50th time.

"Go away Ben!" Mal snapped from behind the door. 

"Please Mal." 

"Leave me alone." 

"Not until we talk about this." He said firmly leaning against the door frame. "I can stay out here all night if I have to." 

To his surprise the door opened causing him to stumble but he managed to catch himself on the door frame. 

"You slept with her! What is there to talk about Ben?" Mal said angrily but he could see her eyes were red and puffy the tell tale sign she had been crying. Ben felt his heart hurt knowing he was the cause. 

"Mal I'm sorry, so so sorry. I didn't mean to." His voice breaking. 

"How? How do you not mean that? And her of all people! How could you do this to me?" Mal asked using the back of her hand to wipe her face. 

"I didn't think of you and I fucked up I know that. It's just….I was drunk and we started talking then I started questioning things... then next thing I woke and I woke up the next morning realizing what I did. It’s been eating at me every single day since. I’ve tried to tell you I swear I have been trying."

"What were you questioning?" 

"Everything. I feel like there's this side of you from your past that I don't even know something that everyone else all seemed to know but me. And I didn't know how to deal with that." 

"So this is my fault?" Mal said her voice mixed with sadness and anger. 

Ben grabbed her pulling her to him. 

"No! No,no,no never. I was dumb and made a mistake. I don't care what you did in your past. I love who you are now and I will love you forever. It's me who messed up none of this has to do with you." He said pulling her tighter noticing how she didn’t pull away. "I fucked up. I know you proby shouldn't even forgive me but it was just a dumb accident. I'm sorry. I don't blame you if you want to leave me. Call this whole thing off."

They sat quietly Ben could tell that she was thinking over all of her options whether she should stay or go. He felt her pull away his heart dropping. 

"What are we going to do?" She said looking up at him. He took a deep breath thousands upon thousands of thoughts racing through his head. 

"I don't know. I really don't. Let's just take this one day at a time right now." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. But the next one is going to make up for it!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You hear that sound? Well that's the heartbeat. And this right here….Is the baby"

  
Uma fidgeted again sitting on the table of the doctor’s office. She had never in her life been someplace so clean. Everything was immaculately white not a speck of dirt anywhere. There was also the faint smell of antiseptic in the air causing her stomach to turn. 

Or at least that's what she was telling herself was causing the knots in her stomach. Not the fact that she could be outed and her whole planned ruined any second. 

“Are you nervous?” It wasn't a question more of a taunt coming from the purple hair girl in the corner.   
  
“Why are you even here?” Uma said with an annoyed groan. The mass amount of time being spent around Mal the past couple days was giving her a headache. 

“She's here to see what's going on just like the rest of us.” Ben said trying his best to sound reassuring from his chair by the door. 

“No I'm here to watch this whole thing blow up in your face before you get sent back to Isle." Mal corrected. 

Before Uma could even reply, the door opened and a chubby gray haired man walked in holding a clipboard. 

“Hello my name is Dr Best.” He said with a smile, holding out a hand for Uma to shake but she didn't return the gesture.  

On the Isle a handshake was used to finalize some sort of bargain or agreement not during introductions. While she knew that she wasn't on the Isle at the moment the thought of shaking the hand of a man she knew nothing about still made her uneasy. Years of conditioning being put into place. 

But it didn't seem to phase the man as he smiled and pulled back. 

“That's fine. Different customs I am sure.” He said before looking down at his sheet. “Now I assume we all know why we are here. We got the lab work back from your blood sample, the nurse is fine by the way.” 

Uma looked away slightly embarrassed remembering the whole incident less than an hour before. 

They had placed her in a room by herself to take a look at her and take some tests. No one had thought to explain to her what “tests” they were doing. Never having been to a doctor's office before when they pulled the needle out to take blood her first instinct was to punch the attending nurse in the face. 

They ended up pulling Gil into the room to help comfort her (more like hold her down) That was when they learned they had to explain everything in great detail to them as their knowledge of general health care for as pretty non-existent. 

“Well it looks like the test came back positive for high HGC levels.” Dr Best explained as they all looked at each other confused not even Ben knew what any of that meant. Dr let out a laugh not a mocking one but a gentle good natured one that still seemed to rub Uma the wrong way. 

“It means the test came back positive it looks like Miss Uma is pregnant.”

“I could have told you that.” Uma said with a smirk looking in Mal's direction as she glared back.

“So what now?” Ben asked from his spot ringing his hands together. 

“Well for the next step we are going to take a peek at the baby see if we can see anything.” 

Uma and Gil looked over at each other with a mix of confusion and fear. Neither of them even knew such a thing was possible. On the Isle once you were pregnant you just went with it till the thing was born. If you were lucky a healer could guess the gender based on heart beat. 

Uma could feel her heart beat almost out of her chest. What if they could tell how old the baby was? There would be no way she could keep playing this off. Or worse, what if they could tell who the father was? That could be a thing in Auradon for all she knew. 

“What do you mean?” Uma finally managed to ask. It was obvious now she was nervous as Mal smirked from her spot waiting for the show to start. 

“Oh don't worry this won't hurt a bit.” Dr Best said pulling over a small cart with some sort of computer screen on it. “Now I am just gonna need you to lay back and roll your shirt up a little so I can put this gel on your stomach.”

Uma took a deep breath as she leaned back it was always hard for her to take instructions even from a doctor but she knew she had to. But she couldn't help but wonder what she was getting herself into? 

He took a tube of clear liquid squirting a small amount on her stomach. She let out a small noise of surprise. All eyes turned to her worried Gil even stepped over she held her hand up waving him back to where he was. 

“It was cold that's all.” she said waving him off.

“Now next I'm going to take this little wand here and we are just going to take a little look around to make sure everything is ok.” he said holding up a scanner shaped object.

Ok? What wouldn't be ok? It never occurred to Uma that anything wouldn't be ok. What could be wrong? As if reading her mind Ben spoke up. 

“What wouldn't be ok?”

“Well there are a plethora of things that could go wrong this early. So I'm just going to check and make sure everything is safe with mother and baby. We are going to take a look at the placenta, the positioning, and measure the baby see how far along. It's all very standard.” 

Uma stopped listening after the Dr mentioned how far along. This was it, this was where her plan was going to fall apart and she'd sent packing back to the Isle with another failed plan and a baby this time. 

She was so busy worrying she hardly paid attention to whatever the Dr was doing on the small black and white screen as it made a low wump wump as if underwater. Not that she would of known what he was looking at as he stock random numbers talking to himself quietly. 

The whole room stayed deadly silent except for the rhythmic wumping and occasional Dr muttering as he scribbled notes. They all stayed looking at the computer no one knowing what they were looking at. A few minutes later the Dr finished with scribbling one last set of numbers. 

“Ok well everything is looking way it should. This one is a little large. But from what I see in your history its part Cecaelia. This is actually the first time I’ve gotten to see one let alone a demi god child.” He said looking over at the screen. “It also seems this one has a good strong heart beat.” 

“A heart beat?” Uma asked almost in shock. She knew the thing was in her growing but for some reason it never occurred to her that it'd have a heartbeat she thought that was something that happened after the baby was born. 

“You hear that sound?” He asked they all nodded. “Well that's the heartbeat. And this right here….” He said moving around till he got to a white shape the screen with a small flickering spot. “Is the baby . The part that's moving right there is the heart.” 

There was a baby on that screen, sure it looked more like a white bean then a baby but it was a baby. A baby in her. The news wasn't new she knew she was pregnant she had known that but at the same time it was suddenly all so foreign to her. 

The rest of the appointment seemed to go in a blur. As the doctor gave her lots of reading material about what choices she had now. Then going over the list of things that were ok and not if she decided to keep the baby. 

She had no idea there were so many things off limits booze, a mile long list of foods, even certain activities. Looks like it was time to lock herself in her room and do some reading & a lot more thinking. 


End file.
